For her honor and her glory
by Linnafan
Summary: A female predator protects a pregnant Marine. And asks for help saving her planet that has been overrun by Xenomorphs.
1. Ellis

Ellis sat in a tree overlooking a clearing where she was waiting for either Hoomans or Black skins (Aliens). She looked at the bandage on her right forearm stained with blood and remembered the Black skin that hurt her so badly and earned their race her wrath. Her original mission was to scout LV 187 for Hooman life and to bring back a trophy or two. She was tracking a small group of Colonial Marines when she came upon a Black skin and decided to have a bit of fun with this strange creature. She came up behind the creature with her wrist blades fully extended. The Black Skin had it's back to her and she smiled beneath her face mask that covered most of her head like a helmet rather than a mask. She never used her cloaking device because she found it cowardly and she had the scars to prove it. She raised her blades and before the Black Skin knew what happened its head fell to the ground spraying its acidic blood on Ellis's arm melting her wrist blades and the flesh where it landed. Ellis screamed in an almost Human female voice with pain and her skin sizzled and blistered. If she wasn't a medic with the Gurock (Goo-Rock) Army she would have lost her arm. She quickly cleaned it using Astak (As-Tack) (Blue liquid in a vile) and bandaged it. Her attention came back to the present as the sound of gunfire came from the clearing. She looked up and saw a scattered group of Marines running through the field and shooting in all directions. Then she saw what they were shooting at. An organized pack of Black skins emerged from the trees and were exterminating the Marines.

"Black skins." She said to herself.

She could here the screams as the soldiers were torn apart one by one. Of the 8 Marines that originally ran into the field only 3 were still alive and running straight at her. They were less than 100 feet from her when one of them fell with a cry of pain.

"Sara!!" One of them yelled and turned around to get her. "Jack cover fire." 

Jack turned around and fired 3 round bursts taking a few of the Black skins down but there were still about 15 left and he was running out of ammo.

"Move it Tim I'm almost empty." Jack yelled. 

"Are you alright?" Tim asked Sara as he bent down and picked her up. 

"I think my leg is broken." Sara said.

They began running again and were right under Ellis when they stopped and looked around. 

"Shit we're surrounded." Jack said as he dropped a Black skin that was coming at them.

"We're fucked." Sara said as she looked at the round readout on her rifle and it red 001. "Last round is for me I guess." 

"If we're gonna die we're gonna die as Marines you take that last round and shove the fucking thing up the ass of the next Xenomorph that comes near you." Tim said.

"Well I'll have to ask it to turn around then wont I." Sara joked. 

"Will you please save the smart ass remarks for later please thank you!" Jack yelled as he dropped another Xenomorph.

Ellis used her specially made ear piece to listen to their heartbeats. 

'I hear 4 heartbeats.' She thought. 'but there are only 3 of them.'

She turned her vision from normal to heat and looked at them.

'I see so the female is with child.' She thought. 'An honorable hunter would never kill anything that is with child. But these Black skins are gonna kill her.' She shook her head no. 'That wont happen on my watch.'

Ellis jumped off the tree branch she was on and landed on the ground with a thud right behind Sara who turned around with a scream and shot her last round into the ground when she saw the nearly 6 foot predator standing in front of her. She was holding a spear in her left hand and her right was over a bladed disk on her hip.

"What the Hell is that?" Jack asked as he raised his rifle and pointed it at Ellis.

"I am not your enemy." Ellis said in perfect English. 

"You speak English" Tim said.

"Focus on the problem at hand we'll talk later." Ellis said as the Black skins closed in.

Tim and Jack used the last of their bullets but the Xenomorphs kept coming.

"Sara." Jack said. "That last round of yours….Make it count."

"I already used it." Sara said still looking at Ellis. 

"Get behind me." Ellis said and pulled her disk from its holster and threw it with all her might.

It blazed through the Black skins and half of them fell dead and the other's scattered.

"They'll be back." Ellis said as she caught the dick and put it back in its holster. "Is there somewhere safe we can go?" 

"Our drop ship is less than a mile away." Sara said.

"Good lets go." Ellis said and picked Sara off her feet and slung her over her shoulder.

"Hey put me down." Sara yelled.

"You are too hurt you'll only slow us down." Ellis said as they started to run to the landing zone.

Jack and Tim dropped their equipment as they ran so they could run faster and Ellis followed them carrying Sara. They reached the drop ship that was being guarded by 10 Marines in less than 5 minutes and ran right for it.

"Lift off." Jack yelled. "Xenomorphs are right behind us." 

He Marines looked in shock at the nearly 6 foot tall female creature that was carrying a fully armored Marine as if she was weightless.

"I said lift off." Jack yelled again.

All the men along with Ellis and Sara got on the drop ship and it lifted off just as a group of Xenomorphs got to the drop zone. Jack and Sara looked out a window as the ship opened fire on the Xenomorphs as it headed off LV 187.

"So who exactly are you?" Sara asked sitting down and strapping herself in.

"Or what." One of the Marines added.

"My name is Ellis." Ellis said taking off her facemask and letting her long black hair fall around her shoulders. 

Sara and the others were surprised when Ellis set her mask/helmet on the floor and looked at them with beautiful blue eyes. 

"You're human." Jack said as he looked at her incredibly cute face her body was covered with thick black armor but he knew she had a good body by the shape of her armor.

"Yes and no." Ellis said. "My parents were killed along with everyone else when our starship crashed on a planet inhibited by Tarkens (Tar-Kens) they found me and cared for me and trained me as one of their own. I am a Corporal in the Gurock army and I was sent to see if this planet had Hooman life." 

"And then what?" Tim asked. 

"We have been looking for a planet with Hooman life for years to set up diplomatic ties with them." Ellis said.

"Why?" Sara asked.

"Our planet is overrun with Black skins and we know that you are capable of helping us rid our planet of them." Ellis said.

"I see then you'll have to talk to our CO and he'll decide what to do." Tim said. 

"So is that why you helped us?" Sara asked. 

"No I was gonna watch and see how you did but the female is with child and my honor would be tarnished and only death would reclaim it if I let her die."

"With child? Sara?" Tim asked and looked at Sara who had her head bowed.

"I didn't want to say anything." Sara said. "They would have kicked me out of the Marines." 

"Your father is a 4 star General. You know nothing would happen to you." Tim said. 

"Who is the father?" Jack asked.

"Jimmy." Sara said.

Tim and Jack sat back in their seats and sighed.

"Did he know?' Tim asked.

"No." Sara said. "I was gonna tell him but he was killed before I could." 

Alright get ready we're about to dock." The pilot said. 

"Ellis as soon as we dock we'll take you to see General Caraway. Sara's father." Tim said. 

"Thank you." Ellis said and put her mask/helmet back on and tucked her hair back in. 


	2. Less than warm welcome

The ship docked with the main ship and the airlock gate was closed. The doors of the drop ship opened and several armed Marines entered.

"Keep you're hands where we can see them." They said pointing their weapons at Ellis.

"He wait a minute she saved our lives." Sara said.

"I'm sorry Sergeant Caraway but Cornel Caraway wants this creature detained until we are sure that she doesn't have any diseases."  One of the MP's said. "And all of you must also be detained until med clears you so let's go."

Ellis and the others were taken into the holding cells and stripped of their weapons and armor. Ellis was the first one stripped leaving her in only 2 cloths covering her chest and crotch.

"Wow." Jack said as Ellis walked past him.

She was led into a shower room where a female doctor was waiting.

"Please remove your clothes so we can get you deloused." The woman said.

Ellis did as she was told and removed what little clothes she had and stood in the middle of the room fully nude. The woman in the room was intimidated when she saw all the muscles on Ellis and the scars. Her breasts were far more muscular than fatty and she was extremely cut.

"Umm walk over to the wall and place your hands on the wall and spread your feet." She said.

Ellis did as she was told and soon was blasted with a powdery substance that med her blue eyes burn. She was handed a gown to wear and led into a cell where Sara and 3 other women that were on the Drop ship were. They were all covered in the powder and wearing the same gowns.

"Sorry their treating you like this." Sara said.

"I can understand." Ellis said. "I'm not like you all and they want to make sure I won't bring anything with me onto the ship."

"So do all of the people from your planet look like you or what?" One of the women asked.

"No." Ellis said. "I was a little girl when the ship I was on crashed on a planet inhabited by Yautja's I was taken by a clan of them called Tarkens."

"I see so you are really a human." The woman said.

"Yes." Ellis said. "But due to the food that I eat I am rather tall and strong."

"I can see that." The woman said.

"So how long will they keep us here?" Ellis asked.

"Only until they are sure you don't have anything." Sara said. "Our scientific abilities are rather advanced so it won't take long."

As if on queue the doors to the cell opened and Cornel Caraway entered.

"I'm so glad your safe." He said giving Sara a hug. "I may be your CO but I'm still your father."

"Thank you daddy." Sara said.

"So where is this creature that saved you?" Cornel Caraway asked.

"Daddy." Sara scolded. "Her name is Ellis and she is behind you."

He turned around and looked right at Ellis.

"You look like one of my Marines." He said.

"I assure you I am not." Ellis said.

"Is there anything I can do to repay you for bringing 3 of my Marines back?" Cornel Caraway asked.

"First I'd like my armor back then I'd like to discuss business with you." Ellis said.

"Very well I will do as you ask." He said. "But I suggest you grab a shower first the last thing you want to do is put armor on with delousing still on."

"I'll show her to the showers." Sara said leading Ellis and the other women out of the cells and into the shower.

There were men and women in the showers and all the men turned and looked at Ellis as she walked in.

"What are they looking at?" Ellis asked.

"Don't mind them their perverts and just want to see you necked." Sara said as she dropped her gown and stepped under a shower by the wall.

Ellis knew what Sara meant and decided not to let them down and dropped her gown. Some of the guys turned around when they saw the muscles and scars but some kept looking.

"Hey there sweetie." One of the men said smacking Ellis on the butt.

Ellis turned around and grabbed him by the thought and lifted him off the ground and slammed him into the wall with one hand. All of the men in the showers that were still looking instantly turned around so they wouldn't end up like the other guy.

"I should rip your head off for that." Ellis said.

"He meant no harm." Sara said. "Let him go or my father might not help you."

Ellis looked at the man that was fighting for breath and let him fall to the ground gasping for air and he scurried away. She stepped under the water of the shower and washed off the delousing and grabbed a towel off the rack and got dressed. Her armor was in the dressing room and she set to the task of getting it all on. Soon she was fully armored and put her helmet on.

"Ok let's go see my father." Sara said.

Ellis received many looks from everyone on the ship as she walked through the halls. She even saw the guy that got fresh with her in the showers and walked up behind her.

"Yea that's right." He said to his friend. "I slapped her ass and she just smiled."

"That's not how I remember it." Ellis said.

The guy turned around and looked right at Ellis in full battlement with her plasma blaster aimed at his head and 3 red dots. The man started shacking and soon a dark patch on his pants formed and slowly worked its way down his leg and onto the floor.

"Oh God." He said as he started running down the hall knocking over people as he ran.

Ellis leaned back her head and laughed as the man ran away in terror.

"Ok let's continue on." Sara laughed.

They continued walking until they were stopped by an MP.

"I'm sorry but you cannot pass there is a mad man inside the Cornels office and he says he will kill him if anyone enters." The MP said.

"What?" Sara asked. "Let me through he's my father."

The MP stepped aside and Sara ran up to the door that had several Marines with weapons aimed inside.

"Daddy!" Sara yelled.

"Sara stay where you are that's an order." Cornel Caraway said.

"How did this happen?" Sara demanded.

"He was asking the Cornel for leave to see his girlfriend but when he was denied her went crazy and took the Cornel hostage." An MP said.

"He will kill him is he sees anyone right?" Ellis asked.

"Yes he will." The MP said.

"I hate this thing but I will use it to save this man's life." Ellis said and turned on her cloaking device.

Every one looked in shock as Ellis disappeared.

"Where did she go?" The MP asked.

"I don't know." Sara said.

They looked back into the room and knew where she was. Ellis was slowly and quietly walking through the room right at the crazed Marine and walked up behind him. The man had a gun to the Cornels head and finger on the trigger. Ellis reached out her hand and quickly grabbed his hand and pulled it away from the Cornels head. The gun fired but only hit the wall. Ellis squeezed the man's hand breaking most of the bones and he dropped the gun. All the MP's outside the room rushed in at the sound of the gunfire and saw the man on his knees with his hand distorted.

"Ellis let him go he's finished." Sara said.

Ellis decloaked and let the man go. He was tackled by 3 MP's and handcuffed and led away.

"That's 2 I owe you." Cornel Caraway said. "Now what is it that you want of me?"

"I need your help." Ellis said.


	3. Learning the ship

Ellis and Cornel Caraway sat at the desk in his office and got down to business.

"Is I told your daughter I am from a planet rather far away." Ellis said. "Our planet has been colonized my black skins or Xenomorphs as you call them. However the ones you have here are different than the ones we have."

"Yes I can understand that." Caraway said. "Depending on the race inhabiting the planet that they are on the Xenomorphs adapt to their DNA structure. But you look human to me."

"I am." Ellis said. "I live with the Tarken clan they are Yautja's most of them are at least 9 feet tall and very powerful. We are a warrior race."

"So why are you having such difficulty defending yourselves against the Xenomorphs?" Caraway asked.

"We were not prepared for the attack that they mounted and most of out major cities were destroyed." Ellis said. "The Tarkan that I called mother was killed in the first attack. My father, brother, 2 sisters and I escaped with our lives but my father was gravely wounded and cannot fight."

"How many Xenomorphs are you talking about?" Caraway asked.

"About 20,000." Ellis said.

"My God." Carraway said. "There are only 5,000 battle ready Marines on this ship. 6,500 if we hand everyone a weapon. We would all die."

"We have about 8,000 Yautja warriors standing ready for one final fight." Ellis said. "Our weapons will be able to hold them off. But we are evenly matched in terms of battle. They have the numbers we have the skill. You're Marines will tip the scales of the war in our favor."

Caraway leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes and looked at the ceiling.

"I understand your situation." Caraway said. "I will speak with my Generals and let you know of the decision as soon as we have one."

"Thank you." Ellis said. "I will pray for good news."

Ellis stood and placed her hand to her chest which was the salute for the Gurock Army then turned and left the room with Sara right behind her.

"I think your chances of getting help are good." Sara said.

"I hope so." Ellis said. "My clan would lose all our honor if I fail my mission."

"Let's go get something to eat as we wait." Sara said and led Ellis to the mess hall.

Ellis heard her stomach rumble at the thought of food and smiled.

"Food will do us good." She said as they entered the mess hall.

There was a combination of smells in the room from MRE's too actual food that the cooks had prepared. Almost everyone in the Mess hall looked at Ellis some with shock, some with wonder and one with fear.

"Oh no it's her." The Marine that she made piss his pants said in fear and got up and ran out of the other door.

Ellis and Sara walked to the buffet line and grabbed a tray. Sara was talking idly about things that she had seen in the Marines as Ellis looked around the buffet for anything she recognized but there was none. She looked at a brown meat that looked good and decided to try it. Soon she had her tray piled as high as she could with a verity of meats and vegetables. Sara also had lots of food on her tray but mostly vegetables. She grabbed 2 cans of Pepsi and walked over to a table and sat down with Ellis behind her.

"Oh man I'm starved." Sara said as she started shoveling food into her mouth.

Ellis unclipped her helmet and set it on the table by her tray. She picked up the fork that resembled the tool she used for eating and used it to pick up a small piece of the brown meat and smelled it.

"It's roast beef." Sara said. "It's good."

Ellis placed the meat in her mouth and smiled at how good it tasted. Next she picked up an orange vegetable and looked at Sara.

"A carrot." Sara said. "A little bland but good for you none the less."

Ellis and Sara ate and talked talked and ate. Even though Ellis had a hell of a lot of food on her tray she finished it with ease.

"Well I like your food that much I'll say." Ellis said leaning back in her seat.

"Yea it's not bad is it?" Sara said.

"So now what can we do?" Ellis asked.

"I'll give you a tour of the ship if you want." Sara said.

"Yea I'd like that." Ellis said standing up.

Sara led Ellis through the ship showing her everything from the lading bay to the cockpit. The last place Sara took her was to the Armory and firing range.

"This is where we tune up our weapons and make sure that their not gonna fail in a firefight." Sara said picking up the 30mm pulse rifle that was assigned to her and grabbed a pair of headphones and shooting goggles.

"Want to take a few shots?" Sara asked.

"Sure." Ellis said.

They walked up to the firing line and set up a target and set to back 30 meters. Sara put on the earphones and goggles and loaded a mag into the rifle and stepped forward.

"I put it on single round so all you have to do is pull the trigger once and you'll fire one round." Sara said bringing the weapon up and firing one round. "It's that easy."

She handed the weapon to Ellis who stepped to the line and put the weapon to her shoulder.

"Now look down along the barrel." Sara said. "You'll see two lines near your eye with a white dot on each of them. And another line with a white dot on the front. Line them up so their strait and fire."

Ellis looked along the barrel and saw what Sara was talking about and lined the dots up and fired. The kick of the rifle shocked her at first but she soon got the hang of it and was putting 10 rounds in a target 50 meters away.

"Not a bad weapon." She said. "But how many rounds will it take to kill a Black skin?"

"Depending on where you hit it about 3." Sara said.

"I like mine better." Ellis said handing the weapon back to Sara and bringing up her targeting system on her helmets display.

Sara saw 3 red dots on the target and looked at Ellis in wonder.

"What are those?" She asked.

"Targeting beams." Ellis said as her shoulder plaster unfolded from behind her and tracked the beams. "My blaster will follow the beams where ever they are. That's why the beams are on my helmet."

Ellis sent the mental order for her blaster to fire and a blue ball of matter burst from the blaster setting the target on fire. And putting a hole in the wall."

"Wow." Sara said. "Effective."

The door to the firing range opened and a Marine ran in with a fire extinguisher and ran to the target and put out the flames then went and inspected the wall.

"That wall was over a foot thick of steel." He said looking through the hole.

There stood the Marine that pissed himself looking at his locker that now had a hole in it. He turned his head and looked through the hole and saw Ellis looking right at him.

"Oh not again. Is she following me or what?" He said and ran out of the locker room.

Ellis smiled beneath her mask and put her blaster away.

"Ok that's all for weapon training." Sara laughed as she removed the mag from her weapon and the round from the chamber.

They walked back into the armory and Sara quickly cleaned her weapon and put it back on the rack. They were just about to leave the armory when an alarm sounded.

"This is Cornel Caraway." Caraway said. "Colonial Marine Expeditionary Unit Bravo Tango Zulu is being overrun at base camp by Xenomorphs and have requested immediate help. C.M.E.U. 127th and 128th are to assemble at the docking bay full battle gear in 5 minutes for deployment. Your first priority is to see that the civilians and wounded are evacuated. Second secure the base if you can or destroy it if you can't and your last order that must be followed is some back alive."

"That's me." Sara said running back to the rack and grabbing her weapon and armor from the rack.

She was in full armor before anyone else even got to the armory and started gearing up.

"Ellis lets go we could use your help." Sara yelled as she ran out of the armory.

"I have vowed to protect you." Ellis said. "It is my duty to go with you."

"Ok lets go." Sara yelled.

Ellis ran right behind Sara and soon they were in the docking bay.

"Sergeant over here." Cornel Caraway yelled.

Sara and Ellis ran to him and stopped.

"I have several crates to ammo that needs to be loaded I want you to help with the loading then get ready to drop." Caraway said.

"Yes sir." Sara said.

She ran to one of the crates and she and another marine lifted it and ran it into the APC. Ellis picked up 2 of the crates and ran in right behind them and set them down.

"Ok  that's all of them." Sara said strapping herself in.

Ellis sat down and was strapped in by the Marine that had a full tactical helmet on covering his face. His back was facing Sara and the name on his back was Dallas.

"Jack get ready to go." Sara said as the rest of the team ran in.

All but Sara, Jack and Tim being the only survivors from the 128th. They were all green and had never seen combat.

"Ok on my mark." The pilot said. "Five four."

"We're on an express elevator to hell, going down." Jack yelled.

"One, Mark." The pilot said and the ship dropped from the hanger and was on its way back to LV. 187.


	4. Rescue on LV187

Ellis looked around at the frightened faces of the men and women in the drop ship and couldn't help but wonder how many wouldn't be coming back. She looked at Jack who had taken off the tactical helmet and set it in his lap. He seemed to be looking at her through the corner of his eye but when she looked at him he looked strait ahead. Ellis smiled and continued looking around the room. Finally she looked into the corner of the ship and saw her "friend" plastered to his seat looking at her with fear in his eyes. When he saw she was looking at him he lowered his hand to his sidearm until he saw 3 laser dots on his chest.

'Shit.' He thought. 'Why me?'

Ellis suppressed a snicker as she turned off her sights and looked forward.

"Leave him alone." Sara whispered. "Or he's gonna piss himself again."

"I'm not doing anything." Ellis said. "He is just everywhere."

Sara leaned back in her seat and sighed and looked out the window as the ship entered the planets atmosphere. The windows were quickly covered by heat treated armor as the ship went through reentry. As soon as the ship was clear from the heat the shutters lowered and Sara say their objective. She saw the HQ crawling with Xenomorphs. They were all trying to get into the mess hall where the survivors were. The ship landed on the landing pad on the roof of the Mess hall and the ramp was lowered and the APC drove out and opened its doors. The Marines all ran out and ran to the side of the building and started firing at the ocean of Xenomorphs. Sara, Jack, Tim and Ellis ran to a hatch and threw it open. Several civilians burst from the hatch and crowded into the APC. The driver closed the door when it was full and drove into the ship and it lifted off to carry them to the main ship then return for more. Sara and Ellis jumped into the mess hall and ran to the CO.

"Sir the 127th and 128th will secure the room get yourself and you're wounded to the roof." Sara said.

"Thank you Sergeant." The CO said and ran to the latter leading to the roof.

Xenomorphs were breaking into the Mess Hall only to be met with a shower of 30mm bullets and some blaster shots that passed right through the Xenomorphs. The acidic blood from the Xenomorphs was eating through the walls letting more and more into the room. Sara and the others were back to back firing in all directions but the Xenomorphs just kept coming.

"Ok Jack, Tim get to the roof we'll follow." Sara yelled as she reloaded her rifle.

"Got it." Jack yelled shouldering his rifle and climbing the latter.  

"Ellis as soon as they are clear get yourself up the latter." Sara yelled.

"I won't leave you alone." Ellis said. "You go first I'll follow."

"Don't argue with me." Sara yelled firing at the nearest Xenomorph.

"Fine." Ellis said and grabbed the latter.

She started to climb then reached back and grabbed Sara by her vest and lifted her off her feet and tossed her above her head onto the latter.

"Whoa." Sara yelled as she grabbed the latter. "Ok so I'll go first."

Sara and Ellis climbed the latter as fast as they could and jumped out of the hatch. Once they were clear several Marines dropped grenades into the Mess Hall and slammed the hatch just as they exploded. The drop ship was just landing back on the roof and loading as many people as they could into the now empty ship. They left the APC on the ship for the room. Everyone crammed into the ship and it closed its door and lifted off clearing the way for another ship that had been launched. Ellis and the rest of the 127th and 128th backed up as the people loaded into the ship.

"We're over loading." The pilot said.

"Ok 128th get off." Sara said and jumped off the ship. 

The ship closed its doors and lifted off sending the call to the main ship that a platoon was left behind. Sara and her 8 man team with Ellis formed a perimeter around the roof and shot any Xenomorph that got to the roof.

"Well now we wait." Sara said.

All of a sudden the Xenomorphs all turned around and ran away as if they were afraid of something and Sara looked at her team and shrugged.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"I don't like this." One of the men said.

"This can't be good." The man that Ellis scars the shit out of said.

They were all looking around for what might have scared the Xenomorphs away when the ground in front of the mess hall caved in. Sara and her team wasted no time in throwing some grenades into the hole hoping to kill what whatever it was. After the explosions the team looked in the direction of the hole and saw no movement.

"Did we get it?" Tim asked.

Ellis looked at the hole closely then pulled her spear and unfolded it.

"Ellis what is it?" Sara asked.

"Big." Ellis said.

Everyone looked at the hole and saw something moving inside. A large hand emerged from the hole and grabbed holed of a tower and lifted the body out. It was about 30 feet long high and 10 feet long and looked like a worm.

"Is that a Xenomorph?" Jack asked.

"Shoot first ask questions later." Sara said as she started shooting at the large monster.

The whole team started shooting and throwing grenades at it but had no affect. The monster slowly made its way to them.

"Shit we're not stopping it." Sara yelled as she backed up.

"Its mine." Ellis said stepping forward and raising her spear.

"Your crazy." Jack said.

"Just stay out of my way." Ellis said taking a fighting stance.

The large Xenomorph slowly made its way to Ellis and the others but it was moving so slow that Ellis got tired of waiting and rushed the beast full speed. She jumped off of the building and hit the ground with a roll and was back on her feet and running. The thrill of battle filled Ellis's heart and she smiled from beneath her mask. The Xenomorph took a swipe at Ellis with a 10 foot arm but Ellis just ducked it and kept running. She let out a battle cry as she lunged with her spear but to her surprise it bounced off of the Xenomorphs armor. She took several steps back and fired at it with her blaster just to have it deflected back at her. She managed to jump clear of the blast then took her fighting stance again.

"Ellis its armor plated you can't win get out of there." Sara yelled.

Ellis ignored Sara and kept in her stance at least she would keep it away from the others. She was ducking blows from the monster and looking for a weakness.

'It's got to have one.' She thought. 'Everything does.'

The monster took another swing at her and she had to roll forward to avoid getting hit. She took the chance to stab at it again. But as before her spear just bounced off. The monster let out a roar and quickly picked her up with a powerful hand.

'Oh great.' She thought as she was raised to its mouth. 'It wants to eat me.'

Ellis got so close she could smell its breath. She was even starting to panic as she was shoved into its mouth. The jaws snapped shut with no way out.

"ELLIS!!" Sara yelled trying to jump off the building but Jack and Tim pulled her back.

The monster took another step forward before stopping. There was an expression of anguish on its face and one of the Marines laughed.

"It bit off more than it can chew." He laughed.

He laterally fell on his back with tears rolling down his face from laughing so hard. Some of the other Marines looked at him as he laughed but there attention quickly went back to the monster as it mad a groan without opening its mouth. It started stumbling then fell on its side. Acid blood was pouring from its nose and its eyes were glazed over. The whole team ran to the beast and looked on in amazement. No one said a word out of respect for Ellis except the one soldier that was still snickering as he walked up to the monsters mouth. He reached out his hand and knocked on the teeth.

"You in there?" He laughed.

"Get—Me—Out." Was the only reply from inside the monsters mouth.

This earned another fit of laughter from the soldier as the rest of the team started pulling on the bottom jaw of the monster. Soon Ellis stepped out of the mouth covered in slobber. She was dripping from her arms and face with drool. The marine had stopped laughing but had the dumbest look on his face as he tried to keep from bursting into laughter at the sight of Ellis covered in drool. She took one hand wan wiped her face and slung the slobber to the floor with a splat. That was the last straw. The marine completely fell apart. His rifle fell to the ground with him right beside it in absolute hysterics.

"Is it that funny?" Ellis asked.

The only reply was a deep breath from him followed by another round of laughing. Some of the others including Jack, Tim and Sara started snickering at the sight of him flopping around on the ground like a fish out of water. Ellis folded her spear up and slung it around her back and leaned over the solder and lifted him off the ground with both hands. He stopped laughing right away and looked on in fear again.

"Now listen." Ellis said. "First you slapped my butt in the shower and now your laughing at me?"

"I'm sorry." He said starting to shake.

Ellis dropped him and turned back to the monster that had just tried to eat her. The neck was lightly covered with armor so she pulled her spear out and started stabbing at it until the 4 foot long 2 foot high head was severed.

"This will make a nice trophy." She said as she used a mist that stripped all flesh and meat from the skull.

She looked at her newest trophy and smiled. She threw it over her shoulder just as the drop ship returned to pick them up. The whole way back Ellis was admiring her trophy. Once they were docked she headed right for the shower letting Sara take the trophy to her room that she shared with 10 other females on the ship. However there was one free bunk seeing as one of the girls had been in her unit when they met Ellis. Sara has watched as she was ripped apart and she hated the Xeno's for that. She was like a sister to Sara and the only one that knew she was pregnant before Tim and Jack found out. She walked to the bunk and unrolled the cushion and set the trophy on it then stretched out on her rack and quickly fell asleep.  


	5. Remembering fallen loves

As Sara lay sleeping she dreamed about her only love Jimmy. She smiled in as she remembered his face and his kindness. His kindness was the reason she fell in love with him in the first place. She was holding his hand in the darkness of their room they rented back on the space station Terrace confessing her love for him as they made love. She looked deep into his eyes but saw darkness. Then everything around her went black and she was running, running as fast as she could she didn't look to see what she was running from because she knew. There were dozens of Xenomorphs right behind her and the team. She could hear the shrieks from the Xeno's and the screams from her team mates as they were mercilessly torn apart by the blood thirsty monsters. She had tears in her eyes as she ran in fear for her life and the life oh her unborn child that she had just learned she was carrying. Her small light on her helmet dimly showed her where she was going but couldn't show her the ground so she never saw the face hugger that was running towards her until it was too late. It leaped into the air and caught hold of her face and started wrapping its tail around her throat.

She screamed and fell back into Jimmy's arms and was picked up. He ran with her in his arms as fast as they could out of the cave that they were in. The mouth of the cave was rigged to blow as soon as they were all out but a frightened Private detonated the explosives before they were all out sealing 3 men inside to be ripped apart. Jimmy laid Sara on the grass that was covering the field and he and 4 others grabbed the face hugger and unwrapped its tail from her throat and ripped the tube from her throat before it could lay its embryo and threw it as far as they could and shot it to hell and back. Jimmy held Sara in his arms as she coughed and hacked and she threw her arms around him. After a minute they received a transmission from one of the men that was trapped inside the cave. He had been able to hide in a small crevice in the rock and when the cave was sealed rocks were piled in front of the crevice. The crevice expanded several hundred meters and opened into a large room with a hole in the top. Jimmy, Sara and the others ran to the top of the hill and found the hole that the Marine was talking about. They threw a robe in and Jimmy repelled down to provide cover for the Marine that was left to die. He tied the rope around his waist and was hoisted to the surface. The rope was throne back down the hole but knotted on the way down and had to be pulled back up to be sorted out. As they were working on getting it all sorted out Jimmy suddenly yelled to them telling them to hurry that there were several Xeno's heading towards him. It all was in slow motion Sara threw herself to the ground and aimed her rifle into the hole as the others kept working on the rope and tossed it in. Jimmy ran as fast as he could to grab the rope but it seemed to take forever to Sara. But he finally grabbed the rope and started climbing as the others pulled. He was almost out of reach when a large Xeno grabbed his feet and pulled him downward. He held on with all his might and the others tugged as hard as they could. They played tug-a-war for several seconds until the Xeno pulled him lower and plunged his 2nd mouth into his back and through his spine and intestines. Sara screamed and started shooting at the Xeno and hit it in the head. It fell to the ground letting Jimmy go and he was hoister to the surface where Sara pulled him the rest of the way out of the hole and laid him on his back.

There was blood coming out of his mouth and he staring off into nothingness. He looked into Sara's eyes and with his dying breath he told Sara how much he loved her and wanted to spend his last moments in her arms. Sara held him close to her as he took his last breath and died. Sara let out a pain filled scream as tears fell from her eyes. She looked at the name on the soldiers name tag 'Dallas' and swore never to forgive him.

Sara's bunk

Sara shot out of her bed in a cold sweat. She could still feel Jimmy's arms around her like it was the day it happened. She looked around the room and the other girls wouldn't make eye contact. They had all heard about the mission that she lost Jimmy and knew she still had nightmares. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and looked to the rack she had set up for Ellis. The trophy was hung on the wall but Ellis was not in the rack but her helmet and armor was.

"Where's Ellis?" She asked.

"She is with Corporal Dallas ma'am." One of the women said.

"Do you know where they are?" Sara asked.

"Last I heard they were in the mess hall ma'am." The woman said.

"I guess I better go rescue Ellis from him." Sara said and walked out of the room with a Billy club in her belt.

She walked down the corridor and into the Mess hall. She found her targets right away. Ellis was dressed in a pare of standard issue pants and shirt and laughing about something Jack was probably lying about and Jack was laying on the charm thickly.

"Hey Jack what's up?" Sara said wedging herself and a chair between them.

"Oh hey Sara." Jack said with a grunt as he scooted aside. Not much just telling Ellis some jokes that's all.

Sara pulled the Billy club from her belt and set it on the table and Jack gave a nervous smile and laugh.

"I remember that club." He said as the lump on the back of his head started throbbing again as he remembered how she nearly cracked his head open after they got back from the mission that Jimmy was killed on.

"Yea you should." Sara said. "I tried mighty hard to crack your head in half."

"Sara I can't tell you sorry enough." Jack said. "I know you loved Jimmy. But he's gone."

"Shut up Jack I'm warning you." Sara said looking at him coldly.

Sara's tone told Ellis that she was serious and she reached for her spear to be ready for anything.   
"Sara I know your still hurt but taking it out on me isn't gonna bring Jimmy back he's dead." Jack said.

Sara stood up and grabbed the club and swung it at Jack. But with lightning speed Ellis intervened by blocking the club with her spear.

"I don't know what happened between you two but in my clan we don't hold vendettas against each other only our enemy's." Ellis said.

She reached out and took the club from Sara and led her out of the mess hall that had become deafly quiet at the disturbance. As she looked back at Jack she had an apologetic look in her eyes. Ellis led Sara back to their room where the other girls looked in wonder at her when she led Sara in the room with her spear in her hand and extended. One of the girls pulled a knife sand stepped forward thinking Ellis was pulling something.

"It's ok Private." Sara said.

She turned around and took her club back and tossed herself on her rack and shoved her head in her pillow. Ellis knew what ever had happened between them was bad and needed to find out.

"What happened?" She asked.

"It's none of your business." Sara snapped.

"I think I may be able to help." Ellis said.

"How? You may be human but your nothing like one." Sara said.

This didn't faze Ellis and she just sat on the bed next to Sara.

"I lost everyone I ever loved when my starship crashed." Ellis said. "So I know emotional pain as well as physical pain."  

Sara sat up and looked into Ellis's eyes as tears streamed out of her own.

"My boyfriend Jimmy was killed 3 weeks ago saving his life." Sara said.

"And your hold a vendetta towards him over that?" Ellis asked. "I was raised to believe that sacrificing ones self to save another is the highest honor you can get. You should be proud of him. He gave his life so that your friend could live. Even though you hold a vendetta against him you are still friends."

Ellis's words hit right into Sara's hart and she knew that she was right. Sara lowered her head and sobbed at the thought of how she had been treating Jack and it hurt to think about it.

"I'm sorry Ellis." Sara said. "Your right. It's just that I have nightmares about the day and every time I have one I can't stand to see Jack. He is my friend and now I'm sure he's hurting just as bad. It tore him apart knowing that the only man I loved was killed saving his life. But I know if the roles were reversed he would give his life for Jack any time."

Sara lay back on her bunk and looked at the pictures on the rack above her of her and Jimmy.

"I wanted to marry him." She said looking at Ellis. "You know what that is right?"

"Yes I do we have it as well." Ellis said. "I know that your race exchanges rings on their wedding night well we Yatuga exchange spears. This spear belonged to Ugluk. Even though we were completely separate species we still found love."

"What happened?" Sara asked.

"He went out on a hunting party and never returned." Ellis said. "I was told he died with great honor fighting off several Black skins. As the others boarded the ship and went back for him. He activated his self destruct device and took thousands with him."

"I'm sorry." Sara said.

"I'm not." Ellis said. "I hold my head high knowing he died with such honor."

A smile formed on Ellis's face as she told the story about her lovers' honorable death.


	6. Telling daddyThe challange

Ellis mad her way to her rack and fell asleep. It was the first time she was able to sleep peacefully in over a year sense the Black Skins started showing up. Sara noted that when she was sleeping Ellis was a very beautiful woman even though she was raised in such a violent environment. Her long black hair was shining in the lights and she was smiling.

'She must be thinking about the Yatuga she married.' She thought. 'I have the same smile when I think about Jimmy.'

After a moment she stood up and walked out of the room to look for Jack to apologize to him. She knew where he would be. It was 19:00 (7:00pm) he was in the bar getting shit faced especially after She had gone off on him like that. He was sitting at the bar with a glass of whisky and was already getting fairly hammered when Sara walked up to the counter.

"What will it be ma'am?" The bartender asked.

"Just a Pepsi please." Sara said sitting next to jack.

"Come to finish me off?" Jack asked with a little slur.

"No I didn't." Sara said. "I came to say I'm sorry."

"Thanks now if you don't mind." Jack said as he finished off his glass and poured another.

"I mean it Jack." Sara said.

"You always do until the next time." He said.

"I see." Sara said. "I'll talk to you when you're a little less drunk."

She paid for her soda and walked out of the bar and to her father's quarters. She rapped 3 times and walked in as she always did. He was sitting at his desk with a small bottle of scotch.

"Hi Sara." He said. "Come to have a drink whit your old man?"

 "No I can't drink anymore." Sara said.

"Sense when?" He asked.   
"Well." Sara said sitting down. "Sense I found out I'm gonna have a baby."

Her father dropped his glass splattering whisky all over his shirt. He stood up and wiped his shirt off with some club soda.

"When did you find this out?" He asked.

"The day before Jimmy was killed." Sara said.

"So you've been going into combat when you knew you were pregnant?" He asked.

"I'm a solder it my job to go into combat." Sara said.

"Not when you're pregnant." He said.

"I don't want to be taken away from my unit." Sara said.

"I have no choice." He said. "You know the rules. I should be righting up your discharge orders already but only because were so far away from home base I'll let you stay on until your reenlistment comes up then you can leave with an honorable discharge"

"I don't want to leave the Marine's." Sara said.

"Sara listen to me." He said taking off his stars and setting them on his desk. "Now I'm not your CO I'm your father. Now I'm happy that your gonna have a child God knows I would like to be a grandfather. I don't need to ask who the father is I know it was Jimmy. Now as your father I want you to stay out of combat until you have the baby by then we should be back at home base on earth where you can live a normal life and raise your child."

"But I'll be out of the Marines." Sara said.

"Yes you will." He said.

"Dad I have I have 13 years of my life dedicated to the corp. I joined when I was 15 right when I was legal. I wanted to be like you and go carrier. All I need is another 7 years. I'll be 35 years old and set for the rest of my life and be able to raise my child."

"I can't promise anything." He said. "But if I can I'll see to it that you get a desk job. You'll be out of combat but you'll stay in the service."

Sara forced a smile and hugged her father. She was upset about leaving combat but was happy that she might be staying in the service. She said good night to her father and walked into the hallway. She was strolling rather happily through the hall and into her room. Most of the girls in the room were dressed in only a military green t shirt with matching panties. Sometime after she had walked out Ellis had awoken and undressed and looked like the others in the room only she was covered in scars. Sara had noticed them in the shower but didn't know there were that many.

'Wow she's really a fighter.' She thought as she undressed and climbed into her rack.

Sara had just closed her eyes when Ellis was waking her up.

"Sara it's morning." Ellis said.

"I just closed my eyes." Sara said.

"That was 8 hours ago." Ellis said. "I've been up for over an hour."

Sara sat up with a stretch and a yawn. She rubbed the back of her head and stood up. She grabbed 2 towels and handed one to Ellis.

"Well let's take a shower then go get something to eat." Sara said and headed towards the shower.

They headed into the shower room and threw their towels on the racks then walked into the showers. Jack was in the corner of the shower room letting the cold water fall on him to help wake up. Ellis knew by how his head was bowed he was feeling sick and looked at Sara.

"What happened to him last night her was laughing and having fun and now he looks sick." She said.

"Hung-over." Sara said. "That's where you drink too much alcohol it poisons your system and you feel like hell the next day."

"So he'll he alright?" Ellis asked.

"Yea." Sara said. "But he's gonna hate the rest of the day."

Ellis looked at the hung-over Marine and walked over behind him.

"You ok?" She asked.

"YERK Yea." He said trying not to vomit.

"Sounds like it." Sara said.  

Ellis looked over at Sara with a wicked smile. Sara looked back a bit confused as Ellis turned back to Jack. She put her hands on his shoulder and started massaging his shoulders. He stiffened up in more ways than one and looked over his shoulder at Ellis who was smiling. She was pressing her chest against his back and he was to say the least loving it. Suddenly she stopped rubbing and walked back to where Sara was snickering to herself. Jack had this stupid look on his face as he tried to make sense about what just happened. Ellis was smiling as she turned the water on and let it fall on her long black hair.

"That was evil." Sara snickered.

"Hey I may have been brought up as a Yatuga but I'm still a Human female and I know all about sex appeal." Ellis said.

"Well I know what he's gonna be doing later to day." Sara laughed.

Jack turned around and scurried out of the shower with his hands on his crotch and bright red. Sara, Ellis and all the others that had seen what Ellis had done were laughing. Ellis smiled the smile only a woman can make only when they really get a man (Guys you know what I mean) and turned off the shower. She and Sara walked into the dressing room and dried off and got dressed and walked into the mess hall. There was only a few people in the mess hall this early in the morning mainly only the ones that had just came off duty from night patrol. Sara and Ellis filled their trays and got some orange juice and picked out a table with 4 chairs so Jack and Tim could join this if they wanted. Ellis didn't bother asking Sara what the food on her plate was she just ate and knew she liked it. Soon after they started eating Tim walked in laughing and walked right up to the table and stole a piece of bacon from Sara and sat down.

"Hey watch it Private." Sara said.

"It's Specialist ma'am." Tim said.

"Not if you do that again." Sara joked.

"Any way what did you do to Jack?" Tim asked. "He came running into the room rather red and shall I say solid."

"Oh Ellis fucked with him and he buckled under the pressure." Sara laughed.

Tim looked at Ellis and laughed.

"What?" Ellis asked with her mouth full of eggs.

"That was wrong." Tim said. "Funny as hell but wrong."

"Well I had fun." Ellis laughed.

As they were laughing Tim filled a plate for himself and sat at the table. A minute later Jack entered in full uniform and filled a tray with a rather good amount of food and say at the table.

"Damn Jack I didn't know you were a minute man." Tim laughed.

"Fuck off." Jack said.

"That's what you did not me." Tim laughed.

"So Jack why so formally dressed we're off duty today?" Sara asked.

"Is there something wrong with dressing up Ma'am?" Jack asked.

"No." Sara said, "Not at all."

Sara looked at Ellis then at Tim.

"Well I think Specialist Cooper and I will take our leave." Sara said and picked up her tray.

She walked to the other side of the mess hall and sat at an empty table with Tim leaving Jack alone with Ellis. Ellis knew all to well why he was dressed up and she was thought only to be with someone that could beat her in unarmed combat. She looked at Jack and smiled.

"What?" Jack asked seeing the smile on Ellis's face.

"How are you at hand to hand combat?" Ellis asked.

"Undefeated champion of the ship." Jack said rather proud of himself. "Why?"

"I think its time for a new champion." Ellis said and stood up. "Let's go."

Jack stood up and got on his chair.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Jack yelled over the noise in the mess hall. "This lovely young woman has challenged me to unarmed combat for the title."

"Go easy on her." Some yelled.

"You have a death with girly?" Some asked.

"I have a months pay on Ellis." Sara yelled.

"I'll take that bet." Private Johnson Ellis's friend from the showers yelled.

"Ok the match will be held at 09:30 (9:30am)" Jack said and walked out of the room to get ready for his 98th strait win.


	7. The Arena

Ellis went back to the room with Sara and sat on the bed.

"You better be careful Jack is a very good fighter." Sara said.

"I hope he wins." Ellis said. "In my culture we are only aloud to be with a man that can beat us in hand to hand combat."

"Whoa wait. What?" Sara asked stumbling over her own words. "You've known him for what 22 hours and you want to be with him?"

"I know what I want in a mate and he has all the qualities." Ellis said. "He is attractive, funny, and a warrior."

"He's not all he makes himself out to be." Sara said. "Yea he's good looking but he is rather sloppy when he's fighting Xeno's."

"He said he was undefeated in hand to hand though." Ellis said. "I'll use that to determine if he is worthy to be with me."

Ellis undressed leaving only a small amount of her armor on to cover her chest and a bikini like piece of armor and walked out into the hallway. Sara was walking right in front of her showing her the way to the Arena. There was a steady stream of Marines walking into the Arena as Sara and Ellis entered. Ellis smelled the air and smelled the all too familiar smell of sweat, blood and pain. Jack was already in the "Pit" as it was called getting warmed up as Ellis approached. The "Pit" was surrounded by chain link fencing (Think of the Octagon in the UFC). The gate into the Pit was opened and Ellis walked in. Most of the crowed was yelling in favor of Jack but the occasional cheer for the opponent was heard. Jack was only wearing a pair of boxing shorts and had tape wrapped around his wrists and ankles. He was already sweating from his warm up when Ellis walked past him and took her corner. Jack stopped his warm up and looked at her and cracked his knuckles and neck.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." A voice said over a loud speaker. "Today's match up is for the title of best fighter on the ship. The current champ needs no interdiction but I'll tell all you new guys about him. He stands 6 foot 2 inches and weights in at 223 pounds. He is undefeated in the Pit with 97 wins all by knockout. Ladies and Gentlemen Corporal Jack Dallaaaaas." 

The crowd jumped to their feet and cheered as jack raised his hands above his head and walked in a circle.

"His opponent is from another world that is renown for their fighting skills. This is her first fight in the "Pit" and probably her last. She stands at 5 foot 11 inches and weights 200 pounds. Lets all welcome Elllllllliiis."

There were several boos and some cheers from the crowed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen LETS GET READY TO RUMLE."

A referee entered the "Pit" and called them together. Jack hade a serious look on his face and looked right into Ellis's eyes. Ellis just looked back without a hint of fear.

"Ok this is gonna be a nice clean fight." The referee said with his hand in between them. "No eye gouging and no hits below the belt anything else is fine.

He turned to Jack.

"Do you under stand?" He asked.

"Yes." Jack said.

"Do you understand?" He asked turning to Ellis.

"Yes." Ellis said.

"Ok LET"S GET IT ON!" he yelled and moved his hand. 

The crowd jumped to their feet as the match started and jack and Ellis started circling the ring. Neither of them moved in for a few seconds. Finally Jack bolted in and laid 2 hard hits to Ellis's chest and stomach. Ellis wasn't even fazed from the hits and countered with a hard right that caught Jack on the jaw and sent him stumbling back. He quickly recovered and rushed in with a hard jab but Ellis deflected it with her left hand and rammed her right into Jacks stomach. Jack doubled over and Ellis quickly went from his stomach to his jaw with an uppercut sending blood flying from Jacks mouth. Jack came off his feet and landed on his back and Ellis followed him down and unleashed a flurry of jabs to his face. Jack had his arms over his face so his arms would take most of the damage. After a moment he reached his legs up and they went in front of Ellis and he pushed her off him. She went to the ground and he was on her faster than she could react and was landing punch after punch to her face. Ellis's lip was split and bleeding and she had a good shiner on her right eye. As Jack was coming down with another punch Ellis moved her head and Jack hit the mat. Ellis swung with her left fist and caught Jack on the side of his head sending him off her. She was on her feet instantly and so was Jack. They were both bleeding as they faced off again.

"Come on Ellis." Sara yelled.

"You got her Dallas." Johnson yelled.

Ellis rushed Jack and swung with a left hook that Jack ducked. Ellis had left her left side open to attacks and Jack took advantage and hammered on her ribs with hard blows. Ellis let out a cry of pain as she stumbled back clutching her ribs.

'Got her.' Jack thought. "Ribs hurt?" He asked.

Ellis looked at him with fire in her eyes and rushed full force with her right fist already flying and Jack had no time to counter and was hit right between the eyes. He saw a quick flash of light before he was on his back looking at the lights above the "Pit" She started to get up but was sent to the other side of the ring by a hard kick to the ribs. He tossed and turned as he tried to get his breath back then got to his feet and turned just in time to see a fist. He was hit right in the left eye then caught another hit to the side of the face followed by 3 right hooks in a row. He was being pounded all over the ring for several hits before he managed to duck a right. Ellis's ribs were open again and he hammered as hard as he could on them and did not let up even after Ellis fell to the mat. Jack put one leg on each side of her hips and started pounding on her ribs. She tried to defend herself from the hits but it was useless. She endured 10 hard hits to the ribs before she managed to weasel a leg from under Jack and plant it right in his jaw sending him flying back spitting blood. Ellis rolled on her hands and knees and started coughing up globe of blood. She got to her feet and looked at Jack who was starting to get to his feet. She had blood running from her mouth and Jack had blood pouring from his obviously broken nose. They faced off again and Jack used all the power he could muster in a kick to Ellis's right side. She blocked it with her arm but still took some force to her ribs. They both were tired and stumbling. Jack came in on Ellis and landed a right to her jaw followed. By a hard jab to the forehead leaving an open cut. Ellis decided to end the fight and gave everything she had into a hard kick to Jacks sternum knocking the wind out of him. Everything got fuzzy to jack and he could barely hear the shouts from the crowd then it all went black.


	8. Shower Room Rematch

Jack opened his eyes and found he was in the Medical room of the ship. He tried to shit it but found it too painful to do so. He let out a groan that alerted the nurse that he was awake. She walked to his side and looked at him with a smile.

"That was the best fight I've ever seen." She said.

"I guess I lost." Jack said.

"Well your 97 and 1" She said.   
"What's the damage?" Jack asked.

"2 broken ribs, a broken nose, a black eye, split lip, cracked tooth and a portage in a pear tree." She laughed.

"And her?" Jack asked.   
"It may not feel like it but she'll live." The nurse said.

Jack lay back in the bed and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Ellis was laying in her bunk nursing her ribs and was still coughing up a little blood. Sara was counting her winnings from the bets she placed and snickered to herself.

"Well that was fun." She said putting the money in her pocket.

"Not really." Ellis said. "I won."

"You know." Sara said. "He is entitled to a rematch by the arena rules."

"And by Yatuga rules as well." Ellis said. "But only one and I can't go easy on him."

"Well I saw how you acted when he hit your ribs and I know he did too." Sara said.

"Yea that is a soft spot." Ellis said looking at her ribs that were black and blue with a little green.

"What happened?" Sara asked.

"It happened when I was fighting Ugluk." Ellis said. "He shattered 3 ribs and they never healed. That's why I have thick armor around that spot."

"I see well rest assure that Jack will exploit it next time." Sara said.

Ellis stretched out on her back and closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

3 hours later

Ellis woke up and felt like every part of her body was on fire. Sara was asleep and Ellis didn't want to wake her so she grabbed a towel and walked to the shower room. There were a few people in there including Johnson, Tim and Jack. Jack was in a corner of the room letting the hot water fall on his sore body. Ellis smiled and walked over to him.

"You're a very good fighter." She said turning the water on next to him.

"Yea but your better." Jack said without looking at her.

"You look like your in pain." Ellis said.

"Mainly my neck." Jack said. "I must have tweaked it."

Ellis turned off the water and walked behind him and started rubbing his neck and shoulders.

"Are you messing with me again?" He asked.

"No this will help." Ellis said.

She rubbed his back for several minutes before leaning in and putting her lips next to his ear.

"You know you're entitled to a rematch." She whispered.

"Not in this lifetime I don't want to go through that again." Jack said.

"I shouldn't tell you this." Ellis said. "But by Yatuga culture a female may not be with a male until he has proven his strength by defeating her in unarmed combat."

As she said that she gently kissed his ear and walked back to her shower and turned it back on leaving Jack to think about her words.

"Ok." He said. "I'll take my rematch."

"When?" Ellis asked.

"Right now." He said and shut off the water. "Everyone you all know by now that I lost my title as best fighter on the ship to Ellis. Well I have challenged her to a rematch."

Everyone in the room cheered and applauded.

"The rematch will be held right here right now so make some room." He yelled.

Everyone in the room formed a horseshoe around them as they faced off. Ellis knew she would have to give it her all but the pain in her ribs told her that she would be moving slow. She moved in with a right hook to Jacks jaw and he stumbled back then came in with a hard kick right to her ribs that were unguarded at the time. She stumbled to the side holding her ribs as Jack flew at her swinging all the way. He was landing blow after blow on her face and ribs until she went to the ground. He stayed on his feet and started kicking her in the ribs as hard as he could. She was on her hands and knees leaving her ribs fully exposed to each kick. She was grunting and groaning with each kick then managed to kick Jack's feet out from underneath him and he fell to the tiled floor with a wet thud. Ellis rolled on her good side and tried to catch her breath as Jack lay on the floor in a daze. Ellis started to get up and was on her hands and knees when Jack kicked out and hit her right in her ribs again. She fell back to the tails again as Jack stood up. He walked over to her and hammered on her ribs with his fists. Blood was flowing from Ellis's mouth and she was even crying from the pain in her ribs. There were no sounds in the shower room. All the showers had been turned off and the onlookers were deadly silent. The only thing that could be heard was the sounds of Ellis's bloody sobs. Finally Jack reached down and wrapped her arms around her neck and started squeezing. Ellis Struggled for air for a moment before going limp. Jack released her and she started breathing again. Jack stumbled to his feet and looked at Ellis. Her eyes were closed and blood was flowing freely from her mouth. He turned around and looked at the on lookers and raised his arms in triumph. No one moved as he did a small circle then turned back to Ellis and saw her getting to her feet. He lowered his arms and grunted as he walked over to her and lifted her head a little before smashing her in the side of the face with a hard right sending her head into the wall. The thud of her head hitting the wall then her body hitting the tail made even the most battle hardened Marines in the room cringe. That was the end of the fight. Ellis was out cold lying in a pool of water and blood. Jack Looked at her then looked at the others.

"Get...Get her to Medical." He said. "NOW!"

Several of the men in the room grabbed towels and laid them on the floor and lifted Ellis on to the m and picked them up by the corners and ran the makeshift stretcher to the medical lab all completely necked. That would have earned them a 2 day stay in the Brigg but seeing as this was an emergency it was over looked by high command. It wasn't until 3 hours later that Ellis came too. She was in a bed with bandages wrapped around her chest and her ribs hurt like hell.

"Well are you happy?" Sara asked from the chair by her side. "He won."

"Ugh." Was the only thing Ellis said.

"He collapsed one of your lungs." Sara said. "They had to do surgery to repair it or you would have died."

"He told me that you told him about your cultures way and was rather happy that he was able to win." Sara said. "He really likes you."

Ellis smiled at Sara as she looked down at her bandaged ribs then at the IV tube that was giving her blood.

"We're the same blood type." Sara said showing Ellis the bandage on her arm from where the needle was inserted into her vein.

Ellis smiled again and nodded her head.

"Thank you." She said.

"Your welcome." Sara said standing up. "Your gonna be here for a few more hours so the nursed can make sure you won't die on us then be released. You should be ok by dinner now I'm gonna go tell Jack that your awake."

Sara waved as she walked out of the room leaving Ellis lying in the bed. Ellis closed her eyes with a smile on her face and fell asleep again.


	9. After the match dinner

**(Ok it has come to my attention that many of you are a bit confused on what Ellis is. Is she Yatuga or human? She is Human. Her star ship crashed on the Yatuga home world killing everyone onboard but her. The Yautja's looked after her and raised her as one of their own. She has been treated like a Yatuga all her life. That's why she is covered in scars and loves to fight. Sorry it wasn't clear I'll work on clarifying my writing from hear on out.)**

Ellis awoke less than 30 minutes later by Jack sitting in the chair that Sara was sitting in earlier.

"Hi." Ellis said a little weakly.

"Sorry." Jack said. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"That's ok." Ellis said.

"So did I pass that challenge?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Ellis said with a smile. "But there is one more that is much more dangerous."

"Oh great." Jack said looking into a mirror. "My face can't take much more of a beating."

"No." Ellis said. "Hopefully there will be no fighting."

"Then what do I have to do?" Jack asked.

"All you need is my father's permission to be with me." Ellis said. "However if he thinks you are too weak then he has the right to set up a challenge to test your strength."

"Sounds like fun." Jack said.   
"Many Yatuga men have died on such tests." Ellis said. "But he will see your strength."

Jacks smiled and leaned back in the chair. His right eye was very black and his lower lip was swollen. He was moving a little slow seeing as he was sore from both fights. He sighed as he looked at Ellis who was smiling back at him.

"You know." He said. "You could have gone a little easy on me if you liked me that much."

"No I couldn't" Ellis said. "You had to be better than me. If my father thought I let you win he has the right to kill you and me."

"Damn." Jack said.

"That's why I was so hard on you." Ellis said. "I knew that in my condition in the shower room that I would lose if we fought. That's why I told you about our culture."

"I see." Jack said.

Ellis turned her head so she was looking straight up and closed her eyes.

"Come and get me when dinner is ready." She said.

"I will." Jack said and slowly stood up and walked out of the med lab. 

Ellis laid there for a moment longer before drifting to sleep.

2 hours later

Jack walked back into the med lab with a change of clothes for Ellis and set them on the chair. He reached out and gently shook her shoulder.

"Ellis." He said shaking her. "Ellis dinner is ready."

Ellis slowly opened her eyes and looked at Jack with a smile.

"Thanks." She said weakly.

She sat up with a little help from Jack and got to her feet. She pulled a blind closed leaving Jack on the other side and changed out of the gown she was dressed in and dressed spare uniform of Sara's. She opened the blind and Jack looked at her and smiled.

"You look good in a uniform." He said. "Ok let's go get something to eat."

They walked side by side down the hallway and into the mess hall where they were greeted by a standing ovation from everyone in the room. Some of them had seen the 2nd fight and others were told about it. There was a table set up for them in the middle of the room with only 2 chairs. It was covered with a red table cloth and hade a candle burning in the middle of it.

"What's this?" Jack asked Sara who was sitting next to the table.

"Tim and I thought you two should have a romantic dinner." Sara said with a small laugh.

"Thanks." Jack said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Well enough talking." Ellis said. "I'm hungry."

Jack and Ellis sat at the table and 2 plaits of food were brought out to them that had been specially prepared by the cooks. On the plaits was a large stake with mashed potatoes and grave and green beans. There was also a bottle of non alcoholic red wine and 2 glasses placed at the table.

"Ok now this is too much." Jack said.

"Oh come on." Sara said. "Have some fun tonight. Hell the whole ship knows you two like each other."

"And how did they find out?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." Sara said looking as innocent as she could.

"Oh come on Jack." Ellis said. "Let's celebrate our fight."

"Well." Jack said. "Ok."

Jack and Ellis ate their meal and talked about whatever came to mind. After a while the mess hall was starting to empty leaving Jack and Ellis alone the candle long went out and the plates were taken away but they still sat at the table talking about everything and nothing at all. They would have stayed there all night long if a Private that was on guar duty didn't ask them to leave after they were still there after lights out. Ellis and Jack walked down the empty darkened hallways both leaning on each other from being so tired. They stopped in front of Ellis's room and Ellis opened the door as they looked at each other.

"Well today has been…Memorable." Jack said.

"Yea it has." Ellis said.

"So do you think we can do this again sometime?" Jack asked.

"Well I hope so otherwise we fought for nothing." Ellis said with a smile.

Jack looked into Ellis's blue eyes and smiled.

"Oh you gonna make me sick. Just kiss her already." Sara yelled from the dark room.

Jack and Ellis laughed and looked into each other's eyes again. Jack licked his lips and slowly started moving in.

"I better go." Ellis said taking a step back.

She backed into the room and put a hand on the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Ellis said and closed the door.

She walked through the darkness and found her rack and lay down.

"So did you have fun?" Sara asked.

"Yea." Ellis said closing her eyes and fell asleep.

Jack was stood outside the door for a minute in thought before a voice interrupted his train of thought.

"She shoot you down sir?" The private that kicked them out of the mess hall asked.

"Yep." Jack said.

"Well that sucks sir." He said.

Jack looked at the young man and smiled.

"If you wouldn't have interrupted us we'd still be having a good time." Jack said with a wicked look. "Meet me in the training room at 06:30 (6:30am) your gonna be doing some running."

"Umm yes sir." The man said with a salute. 'Great that's what I get for impersonating a private.' He thought and headed down the hall and into his personal quarters marked Lieutenant Chambers and closed the door.


	10. Good news from Brass

**(Hey guys I only have a few days to finish this fic before I ship off to Basic Combat Training. I'm gonna be concentrating mostly on this fic. I have a Resident Evil fic that I'm almost finished with so I'll work on that when I have a chance.)**

Lieutenant Chambers woke up and headed to the training room dressed as a Private and waited to Jack. Jack walked in dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"Ok you're gonna start by running on that trainer for 5 miles like in basic." Jack said.

"Yes sir." Chambers said and started running.

Jack sat back on a stool and watched Chambers sweat. Chambers was into his 3rd mile when the overhead same to life.

_"Attention Lieutenant Chambers please come to Colonel Caraway's office immediately._"

Chambers stopped the trainer and got off.

"Did I say you could stop?" Jack asked.

"Sorry corporal but I'm being called." Chambers said.

"You're a Private not a L.T." Jack said.

"I like to walk around dressed as a Private to see how a ship runs." Chambers said.

"So…Do I salute you?" Jack asked.

"Only if I'm in proper uniform." Chambers said. "Well thanks for the workout but I have to go."

Jack watched Chambers leave the training room then sat on the stool.

'I'm a dead man.' He thought.

Sara and Ellis's room 

Sara was lying in her rack looking at the ceiling thinking about her baby. She had one hand on her stomach and the other behind her head. Ellis was still sleeping but was starting to wake up.

"Hey Ellis are you awake?" Sara asked.

Ellis just rolled on her side facing her back to Sara.

"Ellis." Sara said throwing a pillow at her.__

The pillow flew through the air only to be caught by Ellis and thrown back. The pillow smacked Sara in the face and she fell on her bed and laughed.

"The only way to get the drop on me is if I'm dead." Ellis said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Sara said. "Any way I'm gonna go talk to my father about helping you. Do you want to go?"

"Yes." Ellis said standing up.

She put on all oh her armor and her helmet and picked up her spear.

"We're not going to fight him." Sara said.

"This is customary." Ellis said. "When seeking help you must show that you are not helpless and that you can stand on your own."

Sara nodded and got dressed. They walked down the hall and were met by Colonel Caraway and L.T. Chambers coming out of the Colonel's office.

"Well speak of the devils." Caraway said.

Sara and Ellis walked up to them and stopped.

"Sara this is Lieutenant Chambers he's taking command of the 128th in your place." Caraway said. "And Ellis I have good news. The Generals have agreed to help you're people."

Ellis put her hand to her chest in a salute and a thank you.

"Well L.T. if you'll excuse me I have to announce the change of plans." Caraway said and walked away.

"You were the one with Corporal Dallas in the mess hall right?" Chambers asked.

"Yes." Ellis said. "I thought he called you a Private." Ellis said.

"I was acting like one for the hell of it." Chambers said.

Sara looked at the new guy and could see that he was as green as they come and snickered.

"So L.T. how many mission's have you been on?" She asked.

"Over 300 in the simulator this is my first real mission Sergeant but I assure you I have had run-ins with the Xeno's." Chambers said and removed his hat.

Most of his hair was missing and his skull was a little deformed.

"Acid blood?" Sara asked.

"Yea." Chambers said. "I was in a shake and bake colony when I was a child. We were attacked by the Xeno's when we were eating dinner in the mess hall. A guard shot one of them with a pulse rifle and its blood sprayed on my head and melted most of my scalp. I lost my whole family in that attack and joined the corp. soon after."

"I lost a boyfriend to them 3 weeks ago." Sara said. "My mother 9 years ago."

"Your father told me." Chambers said.

"I figured he would." Sara said. "Well sir if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go pick on Corporeal Dallas."

"Have fun." Chamber's said walking past them.

"Oh sir what's your name?" Sara asked. "We call each other by first name in the 128th."

"Kenneth." He said with a smile and continued walking.

"You're body heat is rising." Ellis said looking at Sara through her helmets heat vision mode.

"Mind your own business." Sara said and started walking.

"You're attracted to him aren't you?" Ellis asked.

"What's it to you?" Sara asked. "He's cute yes…but I don't want to sleep with him."

She was lying and Ellis knew it from her body heat but dropped the subject. Sara knew she really was attracted to him but her heart wasn't gonna open up so soon. They were walking through the hall when Private Johnson was thrown out of a room and crashed into Ellis who only took a step back.

"Now what are you doing?" Ellis asked pushing him off of her.

"Getting my ass kicked." He said. "Now if you'll excuse me I have lots more to go through."

He walked back into the room leaving Sara and Ellis standing in the hallway looking at each other.

"What the hell?" Sara asked walking into the room with Ellis behind her.

Johnson was being pounded by several Marines and Sara saw a girl in her late teens being held in the corner.

"What the hell is going on?" Sara yelled.

The men stopped beating Johnson and looked up at her.

"This doesn't concern you ma'am." One of them said.

"This man is in my unit." Sara said. "So it does concern me. Now what's going on?"

"Well ma'am Private Johnson here was caught sleeping with a girl in my unit." A man said.

"That's legal on this ship." Sara said.

"Yea but not in my unit." He said.

Ellis was standing next to Sara and was moving for her spear. She knew what was happening and her honor would be tarnished if she didn't help. She had her hand on her spear and just waited for the right moment.

"I'm gonna tell you this once and only once." Sara said. "Let him go."

"Or what ma'am?" The man asked. "We're all off duty so we don't have to listen to you."

"You out number us 3 to 1." Sara said. "But we'll still kick the shit out of all of you."

The men in the room laughed and let Johnson go. They stepped forward ready to fight.

"All of that armor isn't gonna help you." One of them said looking at Ellis.

Before he knew it Ellis had pulled her spear and hit the man over the head with it and he dropped. She looked at her spear then dropped it and raised her hands. The 8 men still standing in the room rushed Sara and Ellis. They made their way to the middle of the room fighting back to back and even though Johnson was to beat to help the girl he was sleeping with did. The commander of the unit was sneaking up behind Sara with a metal bar in his hand. The girl picked up a pulse rifle and fired 2 shots into his back killing him instantly. That ended the fight and they all hit the ground leaving Sara and Ellis standing. The girl was standing near the back of the room in shock at what she had just done and Sara walked up to her.

"Hand me the weapon Private." She said.

The girl handed Sara the weapon and she cleared the ammo and dropped it on the floor. The girl ran over to Johnson and knelt down.

"What's gonna happen to her now?" He asked Sara.

"Nothing." Sara said. "We all saw what happened and she acted the way she was trained."

"I can't stay with this unit." She said. "They'll kill me for sure."

"I'll transfer you to my unit." Sara said.

She walked over to the intercom and called the MP's. All of the men were placed under arrest for assault and the body was taken away. Johnson was taken to the infirmary with the girl by his side. Sara and Ellis stayed in the room and gave a full report on what happened to the MP's and Colonel Carraway.

"I hate to see one of my men killed." Caraway said. "But he would have killed you so it's justified."

Sara and Ellis walked out of the room and headed to the showers both silent. Sara was upset that the fight had gotten so far out of hand that a man lost his life over it. Ellis was thinking about how her culture would have handled it.

'We would have executed him publicly.' She thought. "An unfair fight was bad enough but he was gonna use a weapon and kill Sara. I used my spear to hit the first gut in hopes that it would end the fight before it began but it didn't work.'

The talk in the shower room was about the fight and no one blamed the girl for killing the man. They were almost finished with the shower when the intercom came to life.

_"This is Colonel Carraway. I have no doubts that you all have heard about the death onboard today. The killing was justified and no criminal actions will be taken. In regards to the young woman that killed him if I hear any reports on her being mistreated I will put this whole ship on 24 hour watch. Now on to business. Most of you have seen the young woman named Ellis walking around the ship dressed in armor. She is a representative from a planet far away and has asked for out help. After talking with my Generals on the subject it has been decided that we will help. It will take us 3 months to reach the planet and all non essential personal are to enter hyper sleep at __20:00__10:00pm__). We will run on a skeleton crew until 1 week before we reach the planet. This planet is in a lot of trouble and we are going to save it. That is all."_

Ellis looked at Sara and smiled.

'I hope we make it in time.' She thought as she walked out of the shower room.


	11. Mission start

Ellis dressed in her armor and left Sara in her room and went to find Jack. She found him sitting in the mess hall reading a book and eating lunch.

"Hey." He said when she sat down.

"Hi." Ellis said.

"What's up?" Jack asked.

"It's what's gonna happen when we get to my home planet." Ellis said.

"What's gonna happen?" Jack asked.

Ellis looked down at the table in shame.

"I have dishonored my family." Ellis said.

"How?" Jack asked.

"By asking for help." Ellis said.

"What?" Jack asked setting down his book.

"I was never sent to look for help." Ellis said. "I was hunting humans and black skins for trophies."

"Then why did you help us and ask for help?" Jack asked.

"Well Sara was pregnant and I saw potential in your strength." Ellis said. "My bringing you to my home world will be either looked at as a blessing or a betrayal and I will be put to death along with my family."

"What?" Jack asked.

"I haven't been home sense the Black Skins attacked." Ellis said. "My father sent me away so one member of my clan would survive. All the clans did. By now my planet may be dead and all of my people with it."

"Some how I think they are fine." Jack said. "Don't worry everything will be fine."

"I hope so or I will pay for it with my blood." Ellis said and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"I want to be alone." Ellis said and walked away.

She walked through the halls as people ran past her getting ready for going into hyper sleep. She ignored everyone and walked into the room she was staying and locked the door behind her. The room was empty and she sat on her rack and put her head in her hands in thought.

"I hope they understand." She said to herself. "I know they will let them Marines live because I deceived them but they are probably going to kill me."

Because the room was so silent Ellis's low sobs echoed around the room as she thought about how she had dishonored her family. She hated to think of her whole family being executed because of what she did but she did it for the better good. She sat like that until someone pounded on the door.

"Who's in there?" Sara yelled.

Ellis walked to the door and opened it letting Sara in.

"Why did you lock the door?" She asked looking at Ellis. "Have you been crying?"

"It's nothing." She said.

"Jack told me what you told him." Sara said. "It's gonna be alright. If your people are half as smart as you are they will see that you did this to save the planet."

"I hope so." Ellis said.

"Anyway I'm gonna go into hyper sleep early." Sara said. "I have had a pod next to mine set up for you. You can wear your armor if you want."

"I will." Ellis said. "So it's not messed with."

"Well when ever your ready I'll be in the pod room." Sara said.

"I'm ready now." Ellis said. "I'd like to put my worries behind me."

"Ok let's go." Sara said.

Ellis picked up her spear and followed Sara into the pod room. There were thousands of hyper sleep pods and most of them were filled already. Sara walked up to her pod and climbed in.

"I'll see you in 3 months." She said as the pod closed.

Ellis knew what hyper sleep was and knew she was gonna feel sick as soon as she woke up but climbed into the pod anyway and it closed. She watched the lights in the pod go out then her vision went hazy and she passed out.

3 months later. 

Ellis was awoken by Sara slapping her arm and yelling at her.

"Come on you have slept enough lets go." She said.

Ellis sat up and slowly climbed out of the pod and followed Sara. There were thousands of people slowly moving around and getting themselves ready. All 8 shower rooms were full and the lines were long. They walked past them and headed for their room. Ellis flopped down on the bed and sighed.

"Come and get me in an hour." She said.

"Isn't sleep sickness a bitch." Sara said laying in her bed. "I'm going back to sleep too."

They both fell asleep but were awoken by a knock at the door.

"Hey it's me." Jack said.

"Go away." Sara said.

"Hey you guys you've been sleeping for 3 months." Jack said.

Sara sat up and saw Ellis picking up her spear and unfolding it.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Sara put on her helmet and looked at the door. She could see Jack's heat at the door and threw her spear at the wall. All Jack saw was the spear break through the wall less than a foot from his head.

"Ok ok I get the message grouch." He said and walked away.

Sara laughed and fell back asleep. The first day out of hyper sleep was slow but everything picked up after that and the day of the mission was finally here. The whole crew was going over their weapons and loading the APC's with ammo and the drop ships with missiles. After several hours of work the crew waited for the orders to move out. They didn't have to wait long.

_"Ok this is what we have been trained for."_ Carraway said. _"We have looked at the planet via telephoto lens. We have located a Yautja strong hold and it is being attacked by herds of Xeno's. Get ready to commence the mission."_

Everyone yelled and ran into the APC's and loaded them into the drop ships. Half of them would go in the first wave then the other's would follow. Sara was in full battle gear in the APC with her team, L.T. Chambers and her father. She wasn't gonna sit this mission out and her father knew it. Ellis was sitting next to Jack with her helmet in her lap. She was holding Jack's hand as the ship dropped from the main ship and headed straight for the planet. The heat shields came up as soon at the ship entered the atmosphere and dropped as soon as they were cleared. Everyone could see the outpost and could see the blasts from plasma cannons and other weapons. The Xeno's were covering the ground and the drop ships had to empty all the missiles they had to create a drop zone.

Strong hold 

All the Yautja's were fighting as hard as they could against the Xeno's that got over the wall and some looked at the ships that had suddenly appeared. They watched the ships land and saw thousands of people run out firing at the Xeno's as they ran for the strong hold and what looked like a plasma plaster shooting right along with the people and watched the ships fly away.

Battle field. 

Sara and the other's ran for the out post at a fast pace mowing down everything in their path. They watched as the Xeno's punched on several Marines and ripped them apart.

_"Open the gates." _Ellis yelled in their language.

One of the Yautja's ordered the gates opened and let all the living Marines in. The Xeno's retreated leaving the dead behind. Almost 2,300 Marines stood in the middle of the strong hold and were quickly surrounded. They grabbed Ellis and held spears to her throat.

_"I have brought help." _She said in their language.

_"We don't need help." _One of them said.

_"Let me see the high Yautja."_ Ellis said.

The Marines didn't know what to do and healed their positions with their weapons lowered. Ellis was chained and brought before the high Yautja. The high Yautja looked at Ellis through his mask then removed it.

_"Father."_Ellis said.

_"I sent you away."_ He said. _"Why have you returned?"_

Ellis explained all she had gone through and told him that they were here to help. He was silant then stood up.

_"You are my only living child." _He said. _"Your brother fell on the way to this strong hold. I will meet with the leader of these Marines."_

Ellis was released from the chains and walked with her father through the hall's.

_"How did you become the high Yautja?" _She asked.

_"When your brother fell he was trying to save a member of the Royal family."_ Her father said. _"The royal member lived long enough to bestow upon me the power and honor of being high Yautja in honor you your brother."_

Sara was standing with her father in front of the group waiting for Ellis to return.

"There she is." She said pointing down the hallway.

"I have heard why you here." Ellis's father said in broken English. "My child asked help and you gave it. We honor to fight with you."


	12. The Challenge

The Yautja's lowered their weapons and went back to the wall and stood guard.

"Do your warriors need to rest?" Caraway asked.

"We sleep when dead." The high Yautja said.

"I have 2,500 more Marines on the way." Caraway said. "We lost 200 on the run to this stronghold but have many more that are coming. We can keep watch so your warriors can rest."

"I thank you." The high Yautja said. _"They will stand guard. You all have fought well and bring honor to your families you have earned your rest."_

The Yautja's walked off of the walls and headed into the hall. There was a large room for them to rest in and soon they were all asleep leaving the Marines standing guard. The 2nd wave of Marines arrived 10 minutes later and started laying mines and other explosives. Once they were finished they headed into the stronghold.

"Ok good job." Carraway said. "We are gonna begin running patrols in 2 hours I do not know how many nest's we are dealing with but there are a lot of Xeno's."

The Marines all looked at each other and smiled. They all knew that it was going to be dangerous but it was something that wanted to do. They were trained to kill Xeno's and that's exactly what they were gonna do.

"We start in 2 hours." Caraway said.

Ellis walked with her father back into the main chamber and sat with him at a large table.

_"What troubles you my daughter?"_ Her father asked.

_"I have fallen in love with one of these Marines father."_ Ellis said.

_"You know the rules of out culture." _Her father said.

_"I do and he has defeated me in combat."_ Ellis said.

_"I must meet this Marine." _Her father said. _"Bring him before me."_

_"I will bring him to you." _Ellis said and walked down the hall smiling.

Jack was standing guard with Sara and Tim in a corner of the stronghold. Ellis walked up and stood beside him.

"See anything?" She asked.

"Some movement at the tree line but that's all." Jack said.

"Can you get away for a minute?" Ellis asked.

"Yea why?" Jack asked.

"My father wants to meet you." Ellis said.

"Oh ok." Jack said and turned to Sara. "I'll be back."

"Be fast you never know when they are gonna attack again." Sara said.

"Ok." Jack said and followed Ellis.

Ellis led Jack through the hall and into a large room where her father was sitting in a large chair.

"So you the one my daughter love?" He asked seeing Jack.

"Yes." Jack said.

"She strong how you defeat her?" Ellis's father asked.

"I learned she had some hurt ribs and exploited it." Jack said.

"I see." Her father said. "She would win if you not learn weakness."

"I think so. Yes." Jack said.

Ellis lowered her head knowing that was the wrong answer. Her father looked down at Jack then at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Laws state that man must beat woman in combat." He said. "It mute be fair fight. I have the right to set challenge for you and I will."

Ellis stood in fear of the challenge but Jack stood unfazed.

"What is the challenge?" He asked.

"You to bring me head of Queen Black skin." Her father said. "Do this and you may have her."

_"Father that's to hard."_ Ellis said in her native tongue.

_"You are my only living child Ellis."_ He said. _"I will only give you the best and if he can do as I ask then he is the best." _

Ellis lowered her head and looked at Jack.

"This is my father's wishes." She said. "You must take the challenge or never speak to me again. Please walk away."

Jack looked at Ellis then at her father.

"Where is the hive?" He asked.

Ellis closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek but was hidden by her helmet.

"In the trees in front of Stronghold." Her father said. "You have until sunrise to complete the task."

Jack turned around and walked down the hall leaving Ellis standing in the room with her head bowed.

_"You have sentenced him to death." _She said.

_"We shall see."_ He said.

Ellis ran down the hall after Jack. He was just getting back to his team when she caught up.

"You are gonna die." She said.

"No I won't." Jack said.

"What's going on?" Sara asked.

"My father has set a challenge for Jack." Ellis said. "He is to kill a Queen Black skin and bring her head back."

"And you took the challenge?" Tim asked.

"Yes." Jack said.

"Are you stupid?" Tim asked.

"I'll do it." Jack said. "But only if I have help."

"You are allowed 3 friends to accompany you." Ellis said.

"Can you go?" Jack asked.

"No." Ellis said. "I must stay and wait for your return or news of your death."

Sara and Tim sat looking at Ellis and Jack and waited for him to ask for their help. Jack was a little disheartened to hear that Ellis could not come with him.

"Sara, Tim can I count you in?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Sara and Tim said.

"Ok then I need one more." Jack said.

"What about that new L.T.?" Sara asked.

Ellis watched as Sara's heat went up and smiled.

"Is he combat hardened?" Jack asked.

"No but he will be good enough." Sara said.

"Ok go get him." Jack said.

Sara ran down the ramp near the wall and started looking for Kenneth. She found him in a tent with Caraway looking over the latest Arial photos. She pushed bask the cloth covering the entrance of the tent and walked in.

"What's wrong Sara?" Caraway asked.

"Corporal Dallas is going out on a challenge." Sara said. "He can take 3 people with him and I recommended Lieutenant Chambers as the 3rd person."

"Whoa whoa wait a minute." Caraway said. "What challenge?"

"Jack is in love with Ellis." Sara said. "Her father has given Jack a challenge and if he lives he can be with Ellis. He has accepted the challenge and if he chickens out he will be killed in accordance to the laws of the Yautja."

Caraway knew that Sara was telling the truth and looked at Chambers.

"It's your call." Caraway said.

"What's the challenge?" Kenneth asked.

"He has to kill a Queen and bring her head back." Sara said.

"That's suicide." Caraway said.

"I'm in." Kenneth said. "I could use the experience."

"You're not going are you Sara?" Caraway asked.

"Yes I am and I won't let you stop me." Sara said.

"I won't try." Caraway said.

Sara walked out of the tenth with Kenneth behind her. She walked up to the others and sat down.

"Ok when do we start?" She asked.

"Right away." Jack said. "I only have until sunrise."

There was a mobile armory near the gates to the Stronghold and the group armed up before heading out of the gates. Ellis stood at the gates and Jack looked back and saw the gates close.

"Ok let's go." He said.

"I think I'm in charge." Kenneth said.

"Not on this mission." Sara said. "For this one Jack is in charge and I don't care that you out rank all of us deal with it."

"Watch it sir she's a fiery one." Tim laughed.

Tree line 

Jack and the others slowly walked through the trees knowing that they were being watched by Xenomorphs. Kenneth was almost shaking with fear and excitement. He was jumping at almost every sound and almost shot Tim for just stepping on a twig. Sara grabbed him by the vest and looked into his eyes.

"Calm down or you're gonna get all of us killed." She said. "This isn't a patrol. This is an assassination mission and we are after a Queen."

Kenneth nodded and continued walking. They could see Xeno's just out of their shooting range walking along with them.

"I don't like this." Tim said. "Why aren't they attacking?"

"I don't know." Sara said. "But it can't be good."

They walked for another 100 yards and entered a clearing. There were thousands of Xeno's standing in the clearing and the Queen was in the middle. Kenneth picked up a radio and relayed the co ordnance to the main ship. The main ship fired several missiles down on the clearing killing most of the Xeno's. When the smoke cleared the Queen was standing with a few drones and looking around at the destruction.

"That worked." Kenneth said putting his radio back.

Jack stepped forward into the clearing with his gun at his side. The Queen looked at Jack and let out a roared and started running at him.

Jack looked back at the others and started running at the Queen.

"Let's rock!" He yelled and turned back to the Queen.


	13. Let's Rock

Jack and the others kneeled down behind a fallen tree and started firing at the Drones that were coming at them. The drones were exploding from the explosive tip ammo they were firing. A moment later all of the drones were dead leaving only the Queen.

"Stay here." Jack said standing up. "I'll do this on my own."

"Good luck." Sara said.

The Queen was slower than the drones but was almost at the fallen tree when Jack ran towards her. Jack started shooting as he ran and watched as some of the bullets impacted the Queen's legs and lower abdomen. The Queen stumbled but didn't fall and kept running at Jack. It looked like they were gonna run into each other until Jack rolled to the side and narrowly avoiding the Queen's tail as it swiped over his back as he rolled. He flopped on his back and started shooting. Acid blood was flying from the Queen's back and landing all around Jack. He only had 30 rounds in his magazine and stopped to reload. The Queen spun around and swung her tail at Jack. The rifle was knocked out of his hand and sent flying. Jack rolled backwards to avoid being speared by the tail. He made a dash for his weapon he grabbed the weapon on the run and looked down at it. The barrel was cracked and it was useless.

'Oh just great now what am I gonna use? Harsh language? My sidearm is useless' he thought and turned to face the Queen.

He was only 20 feet from the trees and ran in hoping to loose her. The Queen was right behind him and swinging her tail through the trees breaking the smaller trees in half. There was a large tree in front of him and he broke left to get around it but there was a fallen tree blocking the path.

'Shit.' She thought and jumped to the right.

He was almost safe when the Queen's tail whipped in front of him and smashed him in the chest sending him into the tree. He lay on the ground for a second before starting to get up. The Queen raised her tail and darted it straight at his chest. Jack closed his eyes and waited to die but the tail never hit. The queen roared out and fell in front of Jack. Jack opened his eyes and saw a spear being pulled out of the queen's neck by a cloaked figure.

"Ellis?" Jack asked.

The figure took a swipe with its spear. A little of the acid blood hit the figure on the leg then it disappeared into the trees leaving the Queen's head laying on the ground. Jack sat on the ground for a minute longer before picking up his radio.

"The Queen is dead." He said.

_"Really?"_ Sara asked. _"That's great we'll come find you."_

Jack let his radio fall to the ground as he slowly stood up. He walked over to the head and started thinking of a way to get it back to the strong hold. Sara, Kenneth and Tim found Jack looking at the head a minute later and walked up to him.

"How the hell did you do it?" Tim asked.

"I had help from a Yatuja." Jack said. "I think it was Ellis but it was cloaked and I couldn't see her."

"Well who ever it was your still alive and you have the Queen's head." Sara said. "So let's get it back to the stronghold and show her father you are strong."

Jack and the others headed back to the stronghold with the queen's head on some branches. As soon as they entered the clearing and saw the Strong hold they heard cheers coming from within the wall's most of them were human but some where Yatuja.

Stronghold 

The gates opened and Jack and the others walked in. Ellis and her father walked up to the group with out their masks and with spears in hand. Ellis was holding her Spear in her right hand and another in her left. She stabbed the Queen's head with the sew spear and handed it to Jack. Jack took the spear with the head on it and raised it in the air. The whole Stronghold erupted with cheers and gunfire as the Marines celebrated.

"You proved your strength you may have my daughter." The high Yatuja said.

Ellis stood beside Jack with her spear in her right hand. Jack put his spear in his left hand and took Ellis's hand as the celebrating continued.

"Man your stations!" Caraway yelled running out of the tent with his rifle in his hands. "Their coming!"

The celebrating stopped and all the marines ran to the wall. Jack handed Ellis the spear and head and kissed Ellis on the lips before grabbing a rifle from the mobile armory and ran to the wall. There were thousands of Xenomorphs running straight for the Strong hold in a mad dash for revenge. The Yatuja's armed them selves and ran to the walls with the Marines. The ground looked like a black wave moving for the Stronghold and an incredible speed. The Yatuja's were already firing at the Xeno's and sending body parts flying. Some of the better shot's with the Marines were also shooting and the other's waited until they came into range before opening up on them.

"Where the hell did they all come from?" Sara yelled.

"The main ship has completed a survey of the planet and has found 3 more nests. We bombed the shit out of them killing the Queen's, Egg's and Praetorian's." Caraway said. "We are sure that they are all dead so there can be no more Queens' and they have all banded together for one last charge."

"This will be a worthy fight." Ellis said looking at the ocean of Xeno's.

Over 15,000 Xeno's were rushing the strong hold that had only 9,000 occupants. The Yatuja's were backing up and pulling out their spear's getting ready for close quarters combat. The Xeno's reached the Strong hold but the walls were to high and slippery so they could not climb up. The gate to the Strong hold was the only way in for them. The gates were bending from the pressure the Xeno's were putting on them and everyone knew they were gonna get in soon.

"Fall back from the walls and into the tunnel's." Carraway ordered.

The Marines quickly ran into the tunnels leaving the Yatuja's in the main section waiting.

"Ellis tell your father to get them inside." Jack said. "We're gonna hit them with missiles."

Ellis nodded and ran to the front of the Yatuja lines where her father was standing.

_"Father get them inside the Marines are gonna hit them with their strongest weapons." _She said.

Her father looked at her then at the gates and nodded.

_"We will make out last stand in the great hall."_ He yelled. _"We will bring our families honor with out deaths."_

The Yatuja's ran into the tunnels and into the great hall where the Marines were standing. As soon as they were all in Caraway called in the "pain". The Great hall shook as the missiles impacted the ground surrounding the Stronghold. The ship expended the last of it's ammo and killed a great many of the Xeno's. The survivors ran through the gate that was knocked down in the explosions and ran into the tunnels.

"Here they come." Sara said hearing the screams of the Xeno's as they approached.

The Marines looked uneasy about the fight that was about to take place but the Yatuja's stood ready and not afraid. The Xeno's could be seen running through the tunnels and for the main hall. The Yatuja's all pulled out their spears and waited. The Marines spread out in the room and go ready.

"Kill them all!" One of them yelled.

All the Marines yelled in agreement and the Yatuja's roared as the Xeno's rushed the room.


	14. Casualties of war

The Xeno's were climbing over each other to get at the beings that were in the great hall. The Yatuja's stood their ground and waited for them to come close enough to use their spears. Ellis was standing with her father in front of the back and was the first to kill a Xenomorph. Once the first one was down the other Yatuja's rushed into battle with a roar. It was almost a minute of sitting back until the Marines got into the battle as the Xeno's started getting past the Yatuja's. They were very careful not to hit any of the Yatuja's and only the Xeno's. The gunfire and roars could be heard throughout the tunnels as the battle raged on. Ellis was swinging her spear with expert precision and taking off heads with every swing. The floor of the stronghold and tunnels were made of stone and glass with holes to drain blood if any enemy got into the tunnels. The acid blood was flowing right down the holes in the floor and only little stayed on the floor. The ground was littered with spent bullet casings and bodies of Xenomorphs, Yatuja's and Humans alike. As they were fighting the high Yatuja was watching some of his warriors and Marines fight and was impressed. Jack had run out of ammo and picked up the spear of a fallen Yatuja and started stabbing and slicing any of them that got close to him.

_'He is a true warrior.'_ He thought and turned back to the battle.

Sara was only shooting 1 round at each Xenomorph and killing it with a hit to the head. Tim was killed shortly after the beginning of the battle and his body was dragged to a corned by a Yatuja. Kenneth was mowing Xeno's down with a Smart gun that he picked up before running into the tunnels. Caraway was near the back because he was a bad shot and didn't want to kill any of his men so he just shot any Xenomorph that came near him. The battle continued to rage on and the High Yatuja ordered half of his forces to the back of the hall to rest. Once they were rested they jumped back into the battle so the other half could rest. Ellis stood her ground through it all and was bleeding from several cuts. At her feet were the bodies of over 100 dead Xeno's and growing. A few facehuggers had survived the attack on the nests and were jumping at Yatuja and human alike only to be stopped by a Yatuja blade or a bullet. After over an hour of combat the remaining Xeno's ran away to regroup. The Xeno's that were wounded and could not escape were mercilessly slaughtered. There was only one Xenomorph left alive in the great hall and a cercal was formed around it. Yatuja and humans cheered and roared as a large Marine was fighting it with his bare hands. The Yatuja's were waving their spears in the air at the spectacle and the Marines were rooting for the man in the ring.

"He's crazy." Sara said.

"Man if he lives I'm gonna have to fight him in the pit for the title." Jack said.

They looked on as the man landed a hard right hook to the Xenomorphs head throwing it to the ground. Its tail was waving through the air making it impossible to get close to it. It got to its feet and rushed the man slashing with its claws. The man dodged the blows and countered with his own. He was bleeding badly from cuts above his eye but wasn't slowing down. They circled each other fore a moment before the Xenomorph rushed in with its claws out. The man grabbed both of its hands and smashed it to the ground with his knee coming down on its neck. There was a snapping sound and the Xenomorphs tail started waving madly in the air before falling to the ground. The man was standing ibn the ring when a Yatuja walked in and removed the Xeno's head with his spear and handed the spear with the head to the man. He raised it in the air with a primal scream that made the Yatuja's proud.

"Still want to fight him?" Sara asked looking at Jack.

"Not really." Jack said.

Ellis was still standing at the entrance of the great hall. She hadn't taken a step back through the whole fight and was so exhausted her spear had to be taken away and she was carried to a small room near the great hall and laid on a bed made of grass and leaves. Jack and the others started dragging the Xenomorphs bodies out into the field and counted then piled up. Caraway was sitting in the corner of the great hall after being stabbed in the stomach by a Xenomorphs tail as it died.

"So what's the count?" He asked weakly as Kenneth when he walked up.

"We lost 500 of our men and women." Kenneth said. "The Yatuja's lost 45 warriors. And together we killed over 3,000 Xenomorphs in the tunnel and hall but we do not know how many are still alive and ran into the forest."

"Thanks for the report." Caraway said. "Is Sara alive?"

"She is fine." Kenneth said. "She is out on patrol looking for any that are still alive."

"I'd like to see her before I die." He said.

"I'll send someone to get her." Kenneth said.

"You go." Chambers said.

"Yes sir." Kenneth said and ran out of the room.

Tree line 

Sara, Mike, Johnson and Karen (The girl Johnson is sleeping with) walked along the tree line with motion detectors looking for more Xeno's. Sara knew that her father was hurt but didn't know how bad. They had made several passes along the trees without picking up anything.

"I think they're all gone for now." Sara said.

"Yea after that ass kicking we gave them I'll be surprised if they come back." Jack said.

"We killed their queens." Sara said. "They'll be back."

"Sergeant Caraway." Kenneth yelled.

"It's Sara." Sara said.

"Your father is dyeing and wants to see you." Kenneth said.

Sara looked at Kenneth for a seconded before running as fast as she could back into the stronghold. There were tears in her eyes when she got to her father's side.

"Father." She said throwing her arm's around him and crying.

"It's ok." He said. "I've lived a long life. The only thing I regret is that I will not see my grand child."

Jack and the others stood back as Sara took her fathers hand.

"Sara please find someone to sp…spend your li…life with." He said as he started to slip away.

"I will." Sara said.

"Before I die I am…Gonna make sure that you are…kept in active duty and no…not put on secretary duties." "Caraway said.

Tears fell from Sara's eyes and landed on her father's hands.

"This is my last order." He said to Kenneth. "Sara is to remain on active duty until she is too big to continue…Then after she has her child she may…Return to active duty if she whishes."

"Yes sir." Kenneth said.

Caraway looked back at Sara and Smiled.

"Go check on your friend Ellis." He said.

"I want to stay." Sara said.

"Go!" He shouted and started coughing.

Sara stood up and slowly walked away with Jack behind her. Caraway watched with blurry eyes as Sara walked away before dyeing.


	15. The trading of spears

**(Ok this is just a quick note. I just read through the story and now I see why ppl are telling me to finish it. SOMTHING HAPPENED TO THE LAST CHAPTER! I have no idea what happened. I'll start working on it right away. This is taking priority over all else. I am so sorry that i kept you all waiting so long I thought this fic was finished.)**

**(Ok here it is the final chapter I stayed up all night to finish this story when I found out that the last chapter never went up. Enjoy.)**

Sara and Jack headed down a small tunnel leading from the main hall to go and find Ellis. Sara's eyes will filled with tears knowing full well that her father was dead. Jack was walking beside her with his head lowered in morning for Sara's loss. They continued wondering through the tunnels until they found a small room where Ellis was sleeping on the grass and leaf mat. Jack quickly walked up to the mat and kneeled down beside Ellis and looked her over for the worst of her injuries. He was surprised to find that the worst injury was on her right shine where the skin had obviously been burned by acidic blood. He thought back to the Yautja that had saved him from the Queen just hours ago .

'So it was her.' He thought with a smile.

He leaned down and softly kissed her lips then leaned back. Ellis opened her eyes and took a deep breath.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"All sides lost many fighters." Jack said "Including Sara's father."

"I am sorry." Ellis said reaching for Sara's hand and squeezing it.

"Thank you." Sara said. "He died fighting so I'm sure he's proud."

"He should be." Ellis said looking back at Jack. "My father?"

"He is safe." Jack said. "Only miner cuts."

"What about Tim and the others?" Ellis thought.

"Tim was killed shortly after the Xeno's attacked." Jack said. "Kenneth, Johnson and Karen are all fine."

"That is good." Ellis said. "At least Tim died fighting."

"Yes he did." Sara said standing up. "I'm gonna leave you two alone and go find Kenneth":

"Watch yourself." Jack said we don't know how many more there are."

"I will." Sara said and walked back into the main tunnel and back to the Great Hall.

Ellis looked back at Jack and smiled wearily and her eyes started to close.

"Still tired?" Jack asked.

"Not really." Ellis lied as her eyes closed even more.

"Yea right." Jack said letting Ellis's hand.

He started removing his armor until he was only wearing his BDU's (Battle Dress Uniform). He lay his weapon right by the mat and lay next to Ellis. She turned her back to him and he moved in close to her and put his arm around her waist. They both yawned and fell asleep as the sun was beginning to rise outside the cave.

Great Hall 

Sara walked back into the great hall to find that her father's body had been moved and was nowhere in site. She found Kenneth sitting with several other Marines and a few Yautja's. It looked to her like the Yautja's were showing them how to clean a Xenon's head for a trophy. Kenneth looked like he wasn't enjoying the demonstration so Sara walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Without saying a word he set down the skinning knife and stood up leaving the half skinned trophy laying on the ground witch was in really bad taste to the Yautja's but they let him go never the less.

"I'm ahh sorry about your father." He said as they walked out of the main hall and into the nearly destroyed court yard.

"Thank you." Sara said. "I'm sure that he is quite happy now that he is back with my mother."

"I'm sure he is." Kenneth said. "Even though I only knew him for a short time he seemed like a good man."

"He was." Sara said.

They walked out into the field wearing only their BDU's and without their weapons. They stuck close to the parameter of the outpost for security and walked in silence for several moments.

"This might be in absolute bad timing." Kenneth said. "But would you conceder having a drink with me when we get back to the main ship?"

Sara stopped and looked at him for a moment then smiled.

"I'd love to." She said and started walking again.

They walked around the outpost several times in silence and when they started another round Sara reached out and took Kenneth's hand as they walked. She sighed and silently and leaned against him as they walked holding his hand tightly.

Tunnel 5 hours later 

Ellis groned as she opened her eyes and tried to remember where she was. She smiled when she felt Jack's arm around her waist and heard him breathing steadily next to her. She turned around in his arms and looked at him as he slept. He looked so worn out from the battle that had passed that she didn't want to move in fear that she'd wake him up. She was about to close her eyes and go back to sleep when a movement at the opening of the small room caught her eye and she looked up. Her father was standing at the opening with two human and two Yautja guards by his side.

"_Come, walk with me."_ He said in their native language.

She looked back at Jack then slowly slid out of his arms and picked up her spear. She walked beside her father as they headed out of the great hall and into the field.

"_You truly do love this human do you not?"_ he asked.

"_I do father."_ Ellis said.

"_Do you love him enough to trade spears with him?"_ Her father asked.

Ellis went pale and stopped. She looked at her father who stood looking at her waiting for her answer.

"_I do father."_ She said loosing her breath as she spoke.

"_Vary well." _Her father said and turned around and walked back into the stronghold.

Ellis stood in the field for several minutes thinking about her choice until she saw Jack walking towards her. She started walking towards him and they met on the side of a hill just outside the walls of the stronghold.

"I got a little worried when I woke up and you were gone." Jack said giving her a hug.

"I was speaking with my father." Ellis said returning the hug. They walked to the other side of the hill so they would be out of site of the stronghold and sat on the grass. Ellis was silent as she looked into the tree line and Jack could tell that something was on her mind.

"What's wrong?" He asked after the silence started to get to him.

"You love me, do you not?" Ellis asked without looking at him.

"Yes." Jack replied instantly. "Why?"

"My father asked me if I loved you, and I said yes." Ellis said leaning against Jack. 'Then he asked me if I loved you enough to trade spears with you."

"And what did you say?" Jack asked looking at her.

"I said yes." Ellis said looking into Jack's eyes.

Jack was more than happy to hear that even though they had only known each other for technically a few days he wanted to be with her forever. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips and smiled.

"I feel the same way." He said.

Ellis smiled and wrapped her arms around Jack pushing him on top his back and looked him in his eyes

"Thank you." She said pressing her lips to his.

"I love you. "Jack said holding her tight.

"Whoa didn't mean to interrupt anything." Sara said coming around the hill with Kenneth.

"What do you want Sara?" Jack asked without letting Ellis go.

"Umm Ellis's father wants to see all of us." Sara said. "Do you want me to tell him we couldn't find you?"

"No." Jack said sitting up and letting Ellis go. "We'll come."

Great Hall 

Jack, Ellis and the others walked into the Great hall and were met by Ellis's father who was sitting in the throne.

"_You wish to see us father?" _Ellis asked.

Her father stood up and walked up to Jack without saying a word.

"This is spear you hold Queens head on high." He said in his broken English.

He extended the spear and handed it to Jack.

"This spear." He said taking Ellis's spear from her hands. "Was given to her from Ugluk her former mate who die with great honor in battle."

He extended that spear as well and handed it back to Ellis. Ellis took the spear and turned to face Jack. He looked over at her then turned to her.

"If you wish to be mates for life until death claim you trade spears." He said.

Ellis placed the butt of her spear in front of her foot while looking at Jack and he did the same. Sara looked around and saw that all the living Yautja's had silently surrounded them. Jack took no notice of the others as he reached out his left hand and gripped Ellis's spear just above her hand and she did the same. Ellis's father removed two pieces of silken robe from his robe and slowly looped each piece around each of their hands and spears symbolizing their joining. Ellis slipped her right hand out of the loop releasing her spear and Jack did the same and the ceremony was complete. Roars went out among the Yautja's and echoed through the hall and out into the field. Ellis's eyes sparkled in the torch light that lit the hall as she looked into the eyes of her new mate. Jack knew nothing of the Yautja ceremony and decided that kissing her would not be wise seeing as it might be the wrong thing for the ceremony. The Yautja's fell silent and looked on as if waiting for something to happen.

"Kiss me." Ellis whispered softly.

Jack swallowed and gently pressed his lips to Ellis's and the Yautja's erupted again even louder than before and Ellis's father joined them along with Sara and the rest of the team.

Later that night 

Ellis and Jack lay in the same spots on the hill that they were in earlier that day looking out across the starlit sky with their spears laying by their sides. They were both dressed in their battle gear seeing as there were still Xenomorphs in the area. Ellis resting her head on Jack's shoulder as a shooting star streaked across the sky.

"The heavens bless out union" She said squeezing his hand.

"And we still have one more to go." Jack said.

"What do you mean?" Ellis asked looking at Jack.

"Well we are joined in the Yautja culture but not human culture." Jacks said.

"You mean the trading rings?" Ellis asked.

"Yes." Jack said.

Ellis sighed and closed her eyes. Jack knew she was asleep when she went limp and started breathing steadily He sat up and picked up both spears and slung them around his shoulder then gently picked up Ellis and headed back into the stronghold and into the small room that they had slept in earlier only now there was a blanket covering the opening to give them privacy. He set her down on the mat and removed her armor as gently as he could so he wouldn't wake her then removed his own until he was only wearing his BDU pants and his brown shirt. He pulled the thin blanket over both of their shoulders and put his arm around Ellis waist and quickly fell asleep.

**(Ok so this was the 2nd to last chapter. I'll finish this within the next 9 hours. It is 0300 on Tuesday 3/8/05 right now. I need to grab some sleep but it will be finished by noon otherwise my Honor will be tarnished.) **


	16. Going home

Two weeks have passed since Ellis and Jack were joined in the way of the Yautja couture. The Marines time on the planet was getting short seeing as hunting parties of Yautja and Humans tracked down and destroyed the last of the Xenomorph threat. Ellis's father knew that she was going to follow Jack when he had to leave the planet with the others and wished to see them joined in the human tradition as well.

Field outside the stronghold 

The sun was burning bright in the sky on a cloudless day. Ellis and Jack stood on "Their hill" as they called it facing each other as Kenneth read passages from the bible he had always carried with him. All the Marines were dressed in their Class A uniforms with their weapons slung over their shoulders. Ellis's father stood beside Ellis and watched in silence along with the rest of the Yautja nation. Sara stood beside Kenneth holding the rings that Jack and Ellis were going to exchange in the human tradition.

"Jack what symbol of your love do you give to this woman?" Kenneth asked.

"This ring." Jack said and Sara handed Kenneth a small diamond ring.

"And Ellis what symbol will you present this man as a token of your love?" Kenneth asked looking at her.

"This ring." Ellis said.

Sara handed him the other solid gold ring. He held the rings in the palm of his hand and extended it between Jack and Ellis. They both took the rings they were to exchange and looked into each others eyes.

"Ellis." Jack said. "Even though I've only known you for a short time I know you well enough that I wish to spend the rest of my life with you."

As he spoke he slid the ring on her finger.

"Jack…" Ellis said taking his hand. "You have defeated me in hand to hand combat and you have taken the head of the Queen Xenomorph. You have passed all the requirements that have been set before you and earned my love. I will work hard to stay the woman that you fell in love with."

She slipped the ring on his finger and they looked at Kenneth.

"Now by the power vested in me by the Colonial Marine Corp. I pronounce you husband and wife." Kenneth said. "You may kiss your bride."

Jack lifted Ellis's vale and gently kissed her lips. More cheers and roars erupted among the gathered Human's and Yautja's and their final Union was finally complete.

Three days later 

Ellis stood beside Jack as the Drop ships landed one by one and picked up all the soldiers that were still on the planet. Her father was standing on the newly built walls of the strong hold watching as his only child left their planet for the final time. He knew he would see her again because he swore to see her children and watch over them and teach them the ways of a warrior.

"Are you ready?" Sara asked as the final ships landed.

"I am." Ellis said looking back at her father.

They all boarded the ships and left the planed and joined up with the main ship. The ship was bound for earth for re-supplying then re-deployment. But the trip would take almost a full year to complete. Jack and Ellis refused to go into hyper sleep for the trip home so they could be with each other. And the same went for the two newest cupules on the ship Johnson and Karen, and Sara and Kenneth all remained out of hyper sleep for the trip home. Sara gave birth to a health baby girl on August 3rd 2085 and named her Lilly after her mother. And sure enough before they reached home they were joined by Ellis's father to witness the birth of their first child. Little Kelly Dallas born 7pounds 6 ounces on January 1st 2086.

Jack and Ellis's room 

Ellis lay on the bed with her newborn child in her arms as Jack ran his finger along her arm.

"What did I do to deserve such a blessing?" He asked kissing Ellis on the neck.

"Well for one you kicked my ass." Ellis said softly so she wouldn't wake the baby.

"Only because you were already injured." Jack said. "If you were full strength you would have kicked my ass."

"Yes I would have and you better remember that." Ellis said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because I'm going to train Kelly the same as I was trained. And she is gonna want that title." Ellis said with a smile.

"Oh hell." Jack said and flopped on his pillow. 'Why me?'

**(Ok so maybe that wasn't the best ending I could think of. I'll take a look at it in a few days when I'm not so tired and see what I can do. If I leave it like this thanks for reading this far. If I change it I'll see you in a few days.) **


End file.
